Silver's OCs
by Silver Hyacinth
Summary: Hey guys! This isn't really a story, but more of a checklist of all my OCs. I thought you guys might want to see them all, plus I can keep track of them better this way. Anyways, here's a list of all my OCs. Try to keep up!
1. OC 1

*** Hey guys! this isn't really a story, but more of a checklist of all my OCs. I thought you guys might want to see them all, plus I can keep track of them better this way :p Anyways, here's a list of all my OCs. Try t keep up!

* * *

 **OC #1; My first ever FT OC, Sylver.**

* * *

 **Information on Character:**

 **Name:** Sylver Le Rogue (sil-ver la rogue)

 **Nickname:** Sylv

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** 20th September

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Half Human, half Dragon

 **Sexual Orientation:** Straight

 **About Her:**

 **Personality:** Is mostly warm and bubbly, and very talkative. When angry she becomes fiery and defiant. When serious, she can be scary and deadly calm.

 **Good Habits:** Very humble, and loves to help others. If she sees someone in trouble, she has to help, even if it means endangering her own life.

 **Bad Habits:** Can be lazy sometimes, and tends to be unsure of herself and very self-conscious of her decisions.

 **Strengths in battle:** Is very persuasive, and pays close attention to everything. Can make a split second decision, and is very good with strategies.

 **Weaknesses in battle:** Tends to only focus on one target at a time, which gets her in trouble a lot. Has trouble backing down from a fight, even if she knows she can't win.

 **Likes:** Strawberries and cute things, Astrology, her friends, and reading and writing.

 **Dislikes:** Bad people, Summer, scary movies, and being teased.

 **Hobbies:** She's working on a Memoir about her adventures with her friends in the guild. She has a telscope and loves to stargaze, and she also reads a lot on days off.

 **Dreams:** She wants to become the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, so she can prove to herself and to others that she can believe in herself.

 **Life Story:** Sylver was born in Magnolia, but her parents moved around a lot because they weren't very powerful wizards and it was hard to find jobs that they could handle. Even though Sylver's parents weren't rich, they were happy, and loved their daughter more than anything. But then one day they went on a job they thought would be easy, but it turned out that it wasn't what they has expected, and they were killed by a dark guild who had traveled into the area where their job was. Sylver was distraught and ran into the forest to be alone, but she ended up getting lost, and fainted from hunger and physical and emotional strain. The dragon Sylavaera found her and took pity on her, bringing her to her home in the coldest part of the forest to raise her as her own. She taught Sylver, who was only three, Ice Dragon Slayer magic, and soon Sylver became very powerful, immune t the cold from growing up in a snowy forest. Sylver loved Sylavaera and soon thought of the dragon as her mother. When Sylavaera disappeared, Sylver was once again distraught at the loss of the last person she loved in the world. Sylver was in the midst of the worst part of her life, and she did some pretty bad things in grief and anger at Sylavaera. One day she realized the error of her ways and decided that the best path for her was to use her magic, the last thing Sylavaera gave her, and use it for good. So Sylver started prowling the streets of Fiore at night, capturing criminals and delivering them to the Magic Council. She always kept her face and body hidden behind a long silver cloak, because she wanted to remain anonymous. Sylver thought that her path would be this: an anonymous renegade who captured criminals and erased evil from Fiore. But that wasn't her destiny. One day Sylver was tying up a theif she had captured and readying to bring him to the magic council. She was in a dark alleyway, and she didn't expect to see anyone out on the streets in the middle of the night. But, unbeknownst to Sylver, a dark guild had snuck into town to take some hostages and draw the attention of Fairy Tail. They saw Sylver and immediately decided to take her as one of their hostages. Sylver wasn't strong enough to fight them all off, and was tied up and gagged. They kidnapped several other people, all wizards wandering the streets of Fiore on jobs. The dark guild, which was called Blood Gate Zero, brought Sylver and her fellow hostages to their guild hall, and sent a message to Fairy Tail, daring them to come save the hostages. Sylver knew that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore, and she prayed that they would be strong enough to save everyone. Sylver waited and waited, and eventually she heard crashes. She and the other hostages were tied to a statue in the middle of the hall, and Sylver was tied to the back, so she couldn't see what was going on. She saw a member of the dark guild creeping towards the statue and closed her eyes. She felt her ropes cut and dared to open her eyes. Was she being rescued? No. The Blood Gate Zero member's eyes were malicious, and he eyed all the hostages, his eyes finally resting on Sylver, who was shaking with fear. He hauled her to her feet, her hands still tied behind her back. He summoned a sword out of thin air and held it at her throat. "Stop right there!" he ordered a figure in a black coat. The boy, who was about the same age as Sylver, was grinning. A white scarf whipped around his neck and his fist was encased in fire. He raised his fist to strike. "I said stop!" The sword pressed against my throat, and a trickle of blood fell over the blade. Sylver's blood turned to ice in her veins. The boy stopped. Theor eyes met, Sylver's blue and the boy's black. Sylver felt herself growing colder by the second. The boy made her feel confident. She could do this. She could save herself. Frost coated the blade, starting where Sylver's blood stained it and spreading. "What the hell..." The frost spread up the arm that held the sword and hardened to ice. Sylver's hand came free from the rope she'd frozen off, and she pushed the man that held her away. Mist flowed from her finger, and the skin of her hands sparkled like ice. Sylver's courage was back, and she helped the boy untie the hostages. They were running through the door when someone grabbed Sylver's hair from behind and yanked her backwards. She screamed and the boy turned. He yelled for the hostages to keep running and his fists glowed red hot. Sylver was lying on her back in a pile of glass. At least, that's what it felt like. When she looked down she realized it was actually a long slender sword, sticking out of her stomach. The boy was focused on something behind Sylver, and he had stopped in his tracks. Laughter blossomed in the silence, and Sylver was lifted off the ground, held roughly upright. She didn't scream when the sword was pulled free of her rib-cage, but she tasted blood trickling from the corners of her mouth, and it splattered against the ground when she coughed. Sylver thought she was going to be killed, but now her feet were leaving the ground. She was flying. "Up we go." A low voice said next to her ear. "Hey! You let her go, you freak! Get back down here!" The boy was whining, and orange filled Sylver's eyes as he blasted off the ground, spewing fire from his hands and using it to propel himself upward. Sylver heard him yelling at the person carrying her, calling them by name. "Scias, you scumbag! Get back here! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sylver didn't really pay attention to the fight that followed, but she knew the boy won, because she was lying on the ground, and he was still alive. She saw him through hazy vision kneeling next to her, asking her if she was okay. "Not really," she croaked, coughing. Blood leaked from her mouth. "Hang in there. I'm gonna carry you." He picked her up and slung her across his back, and Sylver blacked out. When she woke up, she felt like hell and bandages covered her neck and side. She was told that she was at the Fairy Tail guild hall. The boy and Sylver exchanged names. His was Natsu. He asked her what magic she used. He was surprised when she told him that she had Ice Dragon Slayer magic, and he told her that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer. The two became fast friends, and when Sylver was better, Natsu invited her to join Fairy Tail, and she became a member.

 **Fairy Tail Information:**

 **Type of magic:** Dragon-Slayer

 **Dragon-Slayer Element:** Ice

 **Dragon that raised OC:** Sylavaera

 **Guild Affiliations:**

 **Member of a guild:** Yes

 **If so, which one:** Fairy Tail

 **Guild mark location:** Her left hand.

 **Guild Rank:** S-class

 **Favorite type of missions:** Ones that she can do with her friends, and pay well.

 **Team name (if OC is part of a team):** Fairy Heart

 **Family and Friends:**

 **Parents (deceased):** Isobel and Gregori Le Rogue.

 **Best Friends:** Natsu Dragneel, Azami Zanye, Nex Ulfrick, and Wendy Marvell.

 **Rivals:** Gray Fullbuster, because they both use ice magic.

 **Crush:** Natsu Dragneel.

 **Relatives:** None.

 **Looks and Appearance:**

 **Body Type / Looks:** Sylver has a very lean body from a life on the run, but she's also very curvy. She has wide eyes and a small nose, and dimples in the corners of her mouth when she smiles, which is all the time.

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Weight:** 125 pounds

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Hair Color:** Light, ashy silver.

 **Hair Style:** For regular days when she's not doing anything, she wears her hair in a long waterfall braid that goes down to the middle of her back. For jobs, she wears it up in a loose french bun. For houswork and cleaning, she usually wears her hair in a fishtail.

 **Hair Type:** Neat and beautiful curly cues.

 **Outfits:** Her typical outfit which she wears at the guild and on jobs is a firm fitting black long sleeve shirt with a blue snowflake on the outside edge of the left sleeve. A light blue half cloak wrapped around her shoulders. A short light blue skirt, with a double strand of silver crystals hanging unevenly off her waist. Knee length black boots with blue crystal snowflake and red flame charms hanging side by side from the top of the outside facing sides. For housework and cleaning she has a tight knee length light blue dress with a loose silver silk double sided smock over it. For casual days, she wears short black shorts and a light blue t-shirt with a short black vest over it, with short brown boots and white socks.

 **Accessories / Jewelry:** She wears an ice crystal pendant and a matching anklet. She also had two crossed blue clips-a gift from Gray-keeping the left side of her hair back.  
Scars / Piercings / Tattoos: She has a long scar to the left of her belly button from when Scias stabbed her with his sword, and another small scar on her neck from where a member of Blood Gate Zero cut her.


	2. OC 2

**OC #2; Another FT OC, Valentine.**

* * *

 **First name:** Valentine

 **Middle name:** Amora

 **Last name:** Blake

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** December 24th, X767

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Guild Affiliation:** Phoenix Heart

 **Crush (Main FT character or not):** Natsu Dragneel

 **Personality:** Shy and a total girly-girl. Very fun: likes to joke around with her guild-mates and have a good time. Lazy at times, and very stubborn. Likes to win, and isn't a good loser. Can be serious or crazy, depending on the day, and is very shy, but once she gets to know you, you're a treasured friend for life.

 **Favorite Color:** Light blue

 **Favorite Season:** Winter

 **Physical Appearance:** Curly, waist-length cinnamon-colored hair with natural marigold-yellow streaks. Tall, lean, and curvy, with tan skin and almond-shaped, emerald-green eyes. Full pink lips with dimples in the corners of her mouth when she smiles. Relatively small hands, thin eyebrows, and delicate elfish features.

 **Outfit:** White short-shorts with pink bows on the sides. A light pink midriff tank-top with lighter pink lace as the lining of the shirt. Billowing light pink half-sleeves with lace at the ends. Black gladiator boots. A dark midnight-blue satin choker with a large golden crystal phoenix charm.

 **History:** Valentine was raised by the Heavenly Dragon Tetrabiblos and taught Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic. After her Dragon disappeared, Valentine began to wander the continent, learning different magics and how to live on her own. While she was wandering, she found an Exceed and named her Lumine. When she was twelve, she went back to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail, where she was a member for two years. After that, she left Fairy Tail to join a recently formed guild in Fiore called Phoenix Heart, and she's been there ever since.

 **Weapons / Equipment:** Her magic, and also a double-bladed scythe with retractable silver blades, with a black handle. which she keeps stuck through one of the belt loops on her shorts.

 **Strengths:** She is great at coming up with strategies and plans of attack, and is superb in terms of combat, both **magical and physical.**

 **Weaknesses:** She tends to only focus on one target at a time, and holds back because she hates hurting people. And of course motion sickness, being a Dragon Slayer. Also, she is deathly afraid of heights and is also claustrophobic.

 **Magic (s):** Urano Metria, Heavenly Body Magic, and Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic.

 **Spells learned:** Meteor, Grand Chariot, Heavenly Dragon's Shining Fist, Heavenly Dragon's Holy Sword Horn, Heavenly Dragon's Brilliant Light, Heavenly Dragon's Wing Attack, Heavenly Dragon's Roar, Heavenly Dragon's Claw, Shining Gate: Constellation Blade, and Heavenly Dragon's Ultimate Judgement.

 **Spells to learn in future:** Altairis, Sema, Shining Gate: Shooting Stars, Magic Channeling, Heavenly Dragon's Spiritual Wings, and her Dragon Force form, where her hair turns bright pink: Heavenly Dragon's God Soul.

 **Likes:** Strawberries, reading, writing, pretty much anything cute, cake, having adventures, and her friends.

 **Dislikes:** Having to hurt people, losing things, high places, and tight spaces.

 **Quotes:** "If it's cute, it's mine: especially Natsu Dragneel." and "Don't touch the cake."

 **Other:** Has an orange Exceed named Lumine.


	3. OC 3

**OC #3; Another FT OC, Miné.**

* * *

 **First name:** Miné

 **Middle name:** Sorano

 **Last name:** Asuyuki

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** 2/14/767 (February 14th, X767)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Guild Affiliation:** Sabertooth

 **Crush:** Rogue Cheney

 **Personality:** Is very outgoing, and has a very fiery personality. Is very competitive, has a fierce fighting spirit, and can be very hyper or very calm, depending on the mood around her. Is super loyal and protective of anyone she considers a friend, and refuses to give up.

 **Favorite** **Color:** Babyblue

 **Favorite Season:** Spring

 **Physical Appearance:** Has wavy, hip-length, taffy pink hair, with lighter streaks of crepe pink towards the ends and on her bangs. Is roughly 5'6", has a curvaceous figure, pale skin, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. Has arctic blue eyes, and wears sky blue glasses. Tends to wear her hair in a waterfall braid.

 **Outfit:** Black jean shorts, baby blue cut-out crop top with spaghetti straps, worn under a tan trench coat, which is loosely secured with a thin, braided leather belt. Wears the left side of her bangs clipped back with two crossed black bobby pins. Wears ankle-high, lace-up, baby blue combat boots.

 **History:** Miné was born in Rosemary, grew up around the Sabertooth guild, and always dreamed of joining it and meeting the twin Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue, whom she greatly looks up to. Her mother and father were both Celestial Spirit Mages of Sabertooth, and together had all twelve of the Archangel Gate Keys. However, a few days before her tenth birthday, Miné's father was out on a mission and was killed by a dark guild, who stole his six Gate Keys. Miné's mother came down with a terrible illness a few days later, and soon died, leaving Miné her six Gate Keys. Torn up by grief, Miné ran away from Rosemary, and ended up in the forest bordering it. It soon got dark, so she was forced to make a fire. Unfortunately, the fire attracted a dangerous monster, and Miné was almost killed. But, luckily, Rogue had been on an evening walk in the forest, heard her screaming, and saved her life. He brought her back to the Sabertooth guild and nursed her back to health, and not long after, she joined the guild.

 **Weapons / Equipment:** Has six out of the twelve Archangel Gate Keys: Uriel, Michael, Ariel, Esriel, Gabriel, and Rafael.

 **Strengths:** Has a fighting spirit, and refuses to give up.

 **Weaknesses:** Hardly ever listens to orders, and can be distracted easily. Relies too much on her Spirits.

 **Magic (s):** Celestial Spirit Magic; possesses six of the twelve Archangel keys;

1\. Uriel, Gate of God's Divine Wrath

2\. Michael, Gate of God's Divine Triumph

3\. Ariel, Gate of God's Divine War

4\. Esriel, Gate of God's Divine Discipline

5\. Gabriel, Gate of God's Divine Salvation

6\. Rafael, Gate of God's Divine Healing

 **Spells learned:**

\- Uriel; God's Divine Flame, and God's Undying Wrath

\- Michael; God's Divine Talisman, and God's Undying Triumph

\- Ariel; God's Divine Spear, and God's Undying War

\- Esriel; God's Divine Staff, and God's Undying Discipline

\- Gabriel; God's Divine Hand, and God's Undying Salvation

\- Rafael; God's Divine Love, and God's Undying Healing

 **Spells to learn in future:**

 **-** Uriel; God's Holy Storm

 **-** Michael; God's Holy Strength

 **-** Ariel; God's Holy Cannon

 **-** Esriel; God's Holy Cross

 **-** Gabriel; God's Holy Light

 **-** Rafael; God's Holy Health

 **-** Also, take-over with the six different keys. (Like Lucy's Star-Dress forms, if you've read the recent Manga chapters.)

 **Likes:** Apples, taking long naps, writing songs, singing, teasing and hanging out with friends, and bunnies.

 **Dislikes:** Bad guys, losing a game or fight, innocents being picked on, and someone messing with her friends.

 **Quotes:** "I know you're trying to get me out of me writing trance, but it's not going to work.", "If you touch that apple while I'm gone, I swear to God, I will bite your hand off.", and "If you mess with my guild, you mess with me!"

 **Other:**

 **-** Lives in the Sabertooth female dorms.

 **-** Greatly looks up to Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

 **-** Has a ton of bunny plushies and pillows.

 **-** Miné's middle name, Sorano, meaning 'of the sky', was given to her by her mother because of her blue eyes.

 **-** Dreams of becoming strong enough to defeat the dark guild that killed her father and take back the six Gate Keys they stole from him.


	4. OC 4

**OC #4; FT OC, Anzu.**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name:** Anzu Kisa Minami

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair (color** and **style):** Light pink with baby blue tips, shoulder-length, and spiky. Typically worn loose.

 **Eyes:** Has heterochromia, so her left eyes is apricot orange, and her right is cobalt blue.

 **Clothing:** Semi-loose red hoodie with small tan cat head outlines, widely and evenly spaced out, as a pattern; has a fuzzy tan hood with tan cat ears attached to it. Wears black jean shorts with red biker boots and white thigh-high socks. Wears her bangs clipped back with a black kitty bobby pin.

 **Magic:** Crystal-Make, and Illusion Magic.

 **Crystal-Make spells;**

For Crystal-Make spells, Anzu can only use the gem types she has on her charm bracelet. To cast a spell, Anzu places her palms together and claps then once, and when she brings them apart, she issues the command, "Crystal-Make:...", and brings her hands apart to receive the weapon she forms.

 **1.** "Crystal-Make: Ruby Morning Star!"

 **2.** "Crystal-Make: Sapphire Cannon!"

 **3.** "Crystal-Make: Quartz Crossbow!"

 **4.** "Crystal-Make: Topaz Glaive!"

 **5.** "Crystal-Make: Diamond Long-sword!"

 **6.** "Crystal-Make: Amethyst Katana!"

 **7.** "Crystal-Make: Emerald Halberd!"

 **8.** "Crystal-Make: Peridot Sabre!"

 **Illusion spells;**

For illusions, Anzu holds her arms to the sky and uses the same command, which is, "Come forth,..." followed by the name of her creation.

 **1.** "Come forth, Sacred Guardian Beast, Myalis!"

 **2.** "Come forth, Holy Knight, Cendis Enigmus!"

 **3.** "Come forth, Guardian of the Gateway, Terberius!"

 **4.** "Come forth, Phoenix of the Hearth, Ignis Infinis!"

 **5.** "Come forth, Spiritual Crystal Sphinx, Nova Azura!"

 **Accessories:** A small tan pouch (similar to the pouch Lucy keeps her keys in) containing a set of five-pointed shuriken. Also, a gold charm bracelet with eight different star-shaped crystal charms on it; Ruby, Sapphire, Quartz, Topaz, Diamond, Amethyst, Emerald, and Peridot.

 **Tattoos:** Her guild mark, which is in light purple on her left shoulder. Also, a phrase written across her back in mint green; Pietre semplici nascondono segreti profondi, which translates to 'Simple stones hide deep secrets'.

 **Scars:** Has an x-shaped scar between her collarbones.

 **Personality:** Is very shy, and tends to be quiet and reserved unless someone draws her into the conversation. Opens up when you get to know her to show that she's bubbly, honest, kind-hearted, curious, loyal, funny, and strong.

 **How they act around;**

 **Family:** Is completely out of her shell when she's around family, and loves teasing them and having a good time.

 **Friends:** Essentially treats her friends like family once she gets to know them, and is fiercely protective.

 **Idiots:** Is typically either exasperated or annoyed, and will tend to ignore stupid people.

 **Pervs:** Gets very flustered and embarrassed when complimented, so is essentially frozen like a statue until someone comes and rescues her.

 **Mentally disabled:** She treats them like she would any normal person, because that's how she would want to be treated.

 **Poor / homeless:** Is very kind-hearted, so she tries to help them however she can.

 **People of high status:** Anzu is very annoyed when people think they're better than her, so she's typically all 'gangster' around them, completely dropping her shy shell, and typically tries to annoy them as much as possible.

 **Muggers / robbers:** Anzu has a bit of a problem with armed attackers, considering a traumatic event that happened in her childhood, so she tends to be like a small child, and is utterly frozen in fear.

 **People that did something bad to them:** Anzu, while terrified of being attacked, has no problem attacking someone once they've hurt her or her friends, and will refuse to give up in a fight against someone she thinks needs to be taken down.

 **Backstory:** Anzu was born in Magnolia, and grew up with a loving mother, father, and older brother. However, when Anzu was four, a burglar broke into her house and killed her parents. Her older brother and her managed to escape, but Anzu has been terrified of the dark and attackers ever since. When she was seven, her brother mysteriously disappeared, leaving her alone. Deciding to be independent until she can save up enough Jewels to travel the world looking for her brother, Anzu bought an apartment on Strawberry Street. She managed to get a job at a local restaurant, and earned enough Jewels to keep herself going. When she was sixteen, Anzu had gathered enough Jewels to travel, so she began to travel from place to place, searching for her brother. Although, she didn't expect to run into a blonde in the woods...

 **Weird habits:** Loves making cute teru teru bozu dolls, much like Juvia.

 **Family;**

 **Mother (deceased):** Asa Minami

 **Father (deceased):** Toshiyuki Minami

 **Older brother (missing):** Kazuhiro Minami

 **Companion(s);**

 **Name:** Shinju

 **Race:** Siamese Cat

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Fur color:** Gold

 **Eye color:** Arctic blue

 **Basic personality traits:** Shinju is not one for showing great emotion, but can be very selfless and kind. Can be snobby, and is very high-maintenance, but Anzu loves her just the way she is.

 **Backstory:** Was abandoned after she was born, and found half-dead in an alley in Magnolia by a ten-year-old Anzu, who nursed her back to health.

 **Weird habits:** Loves to take long baths while in human form, even though she remains half-cat.

 **Magic:** Transformation Magic; Human Form

 **Appearance in human form;**

 **Hair (color and style):** Slightly more golden than golden blonde, cut in a pixie cut, and spiky. Also, her golden ears and tail remain even in human form.

 **Eyes:** Arctic blue

 **Clothing:** Wears a black mini-skirt with a hole for her tail to go through, knee-high white socks, ankle-high black boots, and a white tank-top worn underneath a peach-colored jacket.

 **Accessories:** A black lace choker with a large pink pearl on it, which acts as her color in cat form.


	5. OC 5

**OC #5; FT OC, Sachi.**

* * *

 **First Name:** Sachi

 **Middle Name:** Kane

 **Last Name:** Michiru

 **Nickname:** Chi

 **Alias(es):** The God Summoner

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of birth:** October 13th, X766

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair:** Spiky, knee-length strawberry blonde hair, worn in a long ponytail.

 **Physical Appearance:** Has a curvaceous figure, is slim and lithe, and about 5'5". Has tan skin and dark freckles across her nose and shoulders, and has azure-blue eyes.

 **Clothing:**

 **Usual:** A short black skirt, tan midriff tank-top with lace lining, a brown leather vest with a fuzzy tan hood, and thigh-high tan socks with brown biker boots.

 **Formal:** A sand-colored cocktail dress with a slit up the left leg to the hip, and black heels. Wears her hair in a long braid.

 **Swimwear:** A simple brown wrap bikini and white flip-flops. Keeps her hair up in a chignon.

 **Sleepwear:** Tan and brown striped shorts, and a white tank-top with a cat outline on the front in black.

 **Equipment:** Wears a small pouch at her waist (similar to the pouch that Lucy keeps her keys in) with her seven Gate Keys and a set of throwing knives inside.

 **Magic:** Celestial Spirit Magic; Egyptian Gate Keys

Sachi has seven out of the twelve Egyptian Gate Keys;

 **1.** Bastet, Gate of the Cat Goddess

 **2.** Anubis, Gate of the Death God

 **3.** Ra, Gate of the Sun God

 **4.** Isis, Gate of the Rainbow Goddess

 **5.** Sekhmet, Gate of the War Goddess

 **6.** Nut, Gate of the Sky Goddess

 **7.** Shu, Gate of the Air God

(The other three are Geb, Gate of the Earth God, Horus, Gate of the Eagle God, and Seth, Gate of the Red God.)

 **Spells:** Each spirit has about two spells;

 **1.** Bastet

\- "Gather, Prowling Cats!" Essentially, Bastet summons an army of cats, which attack the enemy.

\- "Cat Form!" Bastet transforms into a large black cat and attacks.

 **2.** Anubis

\- "Gather, Rioting Dead!" Anubis summons an army of skeletons and ghosts, et cetera.

\- "Jackal Form!" Anubis transforms into a large jackal and attacks.

 **3.** Ra

\- "Gather, Children of the Sun!" Ra can summon up to three other Egyptian Spirits to aid him in battle.

\- "Sun God's Wrath!" The sun becomes so bright it blinds the enemy, allowing Ra to attack.

 **4.** Isis

\- "Gather, Rays of Light and Water!" Isis gathers all nearby light and water in her palm, turns it into a rainbow beam, and shoots it at the enemy.

\- "Kite Form!" Isis transforms into a large kite (a type of bird) and attacks.

 **5.** Sekhmet

\- "Gather, Spirits of War!" Sekhmet summons an army of ghost soldiers to attack the enemy.

\- "Lioness Form!" Sekhmet transforms into a large lioness and attacks.

 **6.** Nut

\- "Gather, Binding Clouds!" Nut gathers a clump of clouds in her hand and makes it into a net, which can be thrown on an enemy, and will instantly tighten, binding them.

\- "Sky Form!" Nut essentially bonds with the sky to attack the enemy from all directions.

 **7.** Shu

\- "Gather, Slashing Wind Sword!" Shu forms a sword of wind to attack.

\- "Air Form!" Like Nut, Shu bonds with the air currents and wind around him and attacks with slashes of wind.

 **Pet:** A black Siamese cat named Sora. Uses basic Telepathy Magic in order to communicate with everyone.

 **Guild:** Crimson Lion

 **Rank of class:** Regular

 **Guild-mark location and color:** Tan, and just next to her navel.

 **Backstory:** Was born in Magnolia, and grew up in an orphanage from a small age along with her brother, Shiro. When Sachi was ten and Shiro was twelve, they ran away from the orphanage and wandered from place to place, hoping to settle down. One night while they were camping in the forest, a dark guild attacked and kidnapped Sachi. Tatsuya was unable to follow them, but luckily Sachi managed to escape on her own, and stumbled to the nearest guild, which happened to be Crimson Lion. She collapsed as soon as she walked through the door from exhaustion and stress. When she woke up, Sachi decided to join the guild and do jobs until she had enough Jewels to travel the world and find her brother again.

 **Relatives:** She never knew her parents because they gave her and her sibling up when they were small, but has an older brother named Shiro Michiru.

 **Preferred Love Interest:** Sting Eucliffe

 **Likes:** Plums, playing cards, taking long walks at night, teasing her friends, having fun, and peach milkshakes.

 **Dislikes:** Bad guys, perverts, dark guilds, being teased, losing in a game or a fight, and someone badmouthing her or her friends.

 **Aspiration:** Looks up to Sting, Rogue, Erza, and Laxus, and hopes to be strong enough to beat all four of them someday.

 **Strengths:** Is good under pressure, and fights with all her heart. Has an iron will, and always refuses to give up. Has a fierce determination.

 **Weaknesses:** Relies too much on her Spirits. Doesn't really have any other Magic to help protect her. Helpless if her keys are stolen.

 **Other Things:** Wears slim silver rings on the fore, ring, and middle fingers of each hand. Wears an ankh (Egyptian symbol of life) on a long gold chain around her neck.


	6. OC 6

**OC #6; FT OC Zelda.**

* * *

 **First name:** Zelda

 **Middle name:** Amora

 **Last name:** Frost

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Personality:** Zelda is very bubbly and is a girly-girl, and she loves to meet new people and make friends. She loves to joke around with her fellow guild members and have a fun time. She's really shy, but once she gets to know someone, they are her friend for life.

 **Appearance:** Waist-length curly black hair with natural silver tips on her bangs and the ends. Amethyst-colored eyes.

 **Outfit:** White short-shorts with black bows on the sides. A light pink long-sleeved midriff top with lace at the ends of the sleeves and as the lining of the shirt. Black gladiator boots. A black satin choker with a large golden clover heart key charm.

 **History:** Zelda was born in Magnolia and grew up happily there until her parents died when she was seven. She then wandered the world by herself, learning to live on her own and seeking out teachers to help her learn heaven and universe-related magic. When she was twelve, she came back to Magnolia to join the Fairy Tail guild, with five years of practice and many different types of magic at her disposal.

 **Weapons / Equipment:** She doesn't need a weapon, but she prefers to hold back her magic for as long as she can in most fights because she doesn't like hurting people, so she has a double-bladed scythe, with retractable golden blades and a black handle.

 **Strengths:** Is very smart and good at predicting and planning. Very skilled in both Magic and hand-to-hand combat with weapons or fists.

 **Weaknesses:** Tends to only focus on one target at a time. Doesn't like hurting people, so she holds back too much.

 **Magic:** Heavenly Body Magic, Archive Magic, and the three great Fairy Magics.

 **Spells learned in Heavenly Body Magic:** Meteor and Grand Chariot

 **Spells learned in Archive Magic:** Force Blast, Force Sheild, and Telepathy

 **Spells learned in the three great Fairy Magics:** Fairy Law, Fairy Sphere, and Fairy Glitter

 **Spells to learn in future for Heavenly Body Magic:** Altairis and Sema

 **Spells to learn in future for Archive Magic:** Information Transfer

 **Likes:** Strawberries, anything cute, the lightest possible pink, lace, books, Magic, and her friends.

 **Dislikes:** Fighting, idiots, and tight spaces.

 **Quotes:** "I can be weak, but I can also be strong when I have friends beside me. I will shine the light of the heavens down on this world to keep the ones I love safe."

 **Other:** Has a pet black cat named Solstice who usually stays perched on her shoulder.


	7. OC 7

**OC #7; FT OC, Chiasa.**

* * *

 **Basic Info:**

 **First Name:** Chiasa

 **Middle Name:** Hikaru

 **Last Name:** Katsumi

 **Nickname:** Called Chi (by the girls) or Shortstuff (by most of the guys.)

 **Alias:** Assegai-Hime (As-uh-gahy, He-may)

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** 3/24/X767 (March 24th, X767)

 **Physical Traits:**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Eye Color:** Light plum-purple.

 **Hair Color and Type:** Thick and wavy pinkish caramel-brown hair, cut in a bob, which curls inwards at the ends. Wears a small section of her hair in a ponytail on the top of her head.

 **Body Type:** Is skinny, but has a nice, curvaceous figure.

 **Height:** Exactly five feet tall.

 **Weight:** 115 lbs.

 **Scars / Physical Deformities (?):** Has a star-shaped birthmark behind her left ear.

 **Clothing:**

 **Casual:** Sapphire-blue, crisscross bralet crop top and short black jean shorts to show off her Fairy Tail mark. Blue half-sleeves that reach her elbows with black armbands keeping them in place. Knee high white socks with black, ankle-high stud and buckle biker boots. Regular hairstyle.

 **Swimming:** Halter-style, pink-and-white striped bikini with matching bottoms, with Fairy Tail's guild mark in black over her left breast, and black bows on her bikini bottoms. Ties hair up in a chignon.

 **Formal:** A strapless, taffy-pink, princess-style dress, which goes to just above her knees. Wears black tights under it, with knee-length white leather boots. Lets her hair down and secures it back with a white bow. Ties her hair up in a loose bun with a pink ribbon.

 **Sleepwear:** Black short-shorts with pink hearts on them, and a pink tank-top with a bunny outline on the front. Leaves her hair completely down.

 **Accessories:** Wears two slim gold bangles on each wrist, and a black lace choker with a silver sword charm dangling from it, which has an aquamarine stone set in the center.

 **Weapons / Equipment:** Dual broadswords, one with a black blade and a silver handle, and the other a blue blade and a white handle, which she keeps strapped across her back in two black sheathes forming an 'X'.

 **Magic:**

 **Name:** Elemental Assegai-Make (Assegai pronounced as-uh-gahy.)

 **Type (Maker Magic, Holder Magic, etc.):** Maker Magic

 **Spells:**

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Phoenix Katana** – Forms a black-handled Katana with a long golden blade, which is enveloped in bright yellow flames. Allows the wielder to use Fire Magic.

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Sub-Zero Rapier** – Forms a silver French-style Rapier, with blue diamonds inlaid in the hilt. Gives off mist because it's so cold. Allows the wielder to use Ice Magic.

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Demon Longsword** – Forms a black-bladed sword with a dark purple handle. Surrounded by a black, swirling aura of shadows. Allows the wielder to use Shadow Magic.

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Bow of the Shaking Earth** – Forms a traditional recurve bow, made out of birch wood. Also forms an arrow with a barbed tip, which causes an earthquake upon impact. Allows the wielder to use Earth Magic.

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Sun Saber** – Forms a European-style saber with a black hilt and gold-tinted blade. Surrounded by a glowing yellow aura. Allows the wielder to use Light Magic.

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Riptide Broadsword** – Forms a broadsword with a brown leather hilt and blue-tinted blade. Surrounded by a watery aura. Can change from liquid state to solid state, and allows the wielder to use Water Magic.

 **Elemental Assegai-Make: Whirlwind Glaive** – Forms a Glaive (a staff with a blade on either end) with a gray handle and white blades. Surrounded by a windy aura, and allows the wielder to use Wind Magic.

 **Personal Info:**

 **History:** Born in Magnolia and raised by two loving parents. Was a childhood friend of Erza's, and grew up hanging out at the Fairy Tail guild. When Chi was twelve, her parents both died from the same sickness, and Fairy Tail took her in, making her a member. There she began a part of Team Natsu and, later, formed a new team with her best friend.

 **Parents:** Father was a Requip Mage named Haru Katsumi, and mother was a Celestial Spirit Mage named Suzuë Katsumi.

 **Best Friend:** Haruna Kawaguchi

 **Crush:** Natsu Dragneel

 **Personality:** Bubbly and fun: Loves to tease her friends and have a good time. Can be forgetful at times. Mostly goofs off, but can be serious when necessary. Holds a grudge like nobody's business. Very shy around people she doesn't know. (Most people find her adorable in a Lolita kind of way.)

 **Guild Info:**

 **Favorite Type of Missions:** One that pays well, and is fun but challenging.

 **Guild Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

 **Color and Location of Guild Mark:** In mint-green, and above her right thigh.

 **Rank of Class:** Regular, but on S-Class level. Doesn't really want to be S-Class yet, and keeps refusing to participate in the S-Class trial until she's ready.

 **Strengths:** Has a lot of Magic Power, and doesn't get tired easily. Many weapons at her disposal.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't wear armor, so is not well defended from attacks. Is bad at taking orders, and usually doesn't take a fight seriously.

 **Team Name (If in a team.):** Vanilla Rose

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Quotes:** "Ooh, that must hurt.", " _My_ sword is clearly better than _your_ sword.", and "Why do I like _specifically_ banana peanut chocolate smoothies? Because they're freaking delicious."

 **Hobbies:** Inventing nicknames for all her friends, playing games, arguing, taking long naps, and going on long runs.

 **Likes:** Banana peanut chocolate smoothies, card games, swimming, talking with Erza about weapons, harmless brawls with friends, teasing her friends, Natsu, and trying to get Gray to admit his love for Juvia.

 **Dislikes:** Being teased herself, being beat in fights or card games, someone stealing her food, bad guys, and people making her up from a good nap.

 **Favorite Color:** Sky-blue.

 **Favorite Season:** Fall.

 **Favorite Food:** Peaches.

 **Zodiac Sign:** Aries.

 **Other:** Has a pet black rabbit named Tula Rose, who can communicate telepathically to anyone with Magic Power.


	8. OC 8

**OC #8; FT OC, Shiori.**

* * *

 **First Name:** Shiori

 **Middle Name:** Yomu

 **Last Name:** Tsuya

 **Nickname:** Shi

 **Alias (es):** Shinwa (means 'Myth')

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday (mm/dd/Xyyy):** 11/19/X768 (November 19th, X768)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Guild Affiliation (either Crystal Moon (good guild), Blood Shadows (dark guild) or any other guild):** Crystal Moon

 **Rank of Class (if S-Class, explain why):** Regular, but hoping to become S-class soon.

 **Personality:** Can be serious when needed, but is always goofing off otherwise. Loves to tease her friends, and tends to not think before she acts, which usually gets her into trouble. Loves to have a good time.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5 feet, 7 inches. Lithe and wiry. Almond-colored skin, light cobalt-blue eyes, and semi-wavy, waist-length, honey-blonde hair, with light pink highlights. Usually wears her hair in a waterfall braid.

 **Location and Color of Guild Mark:** Marigold orange, and a little to the left of her bellybutton.

 **Outfits:**

 **Casual:** Light blue spaghetti-strap midriff top, black leather jacket, white jean shorts with blue bows on the side, and studded black high-tops. Also a light blue crystal butterfly hair-clip securing the left side of her bangs. Leaves her hair in its typical waterfall braid.

 **Swimming:** Taffy-pink lace-up halter bikini with matching bottoms, patterned with black stars. Ties her hair into pigtails.

 **Formal:** Violet princess-style dress with a loosely flowing silk skirt that has slits up both sides, leaving the legs exposed. A large diamond cut out of the back, going down to just above the waist. Does her hair up in a bun braided with flowers.

 **Sleepwear:** Pink and white striped pajama shorts and a white baseball tee with black sleeves, and a black wolf outline on the front. Does her hair up in a side ponytail or leaves it completely loose.

 **History:** Shiori was born in Hargeon. Her mother was a talented story-teller, and Shi loved hearing stories about mythical creatures. Her father died shortly when Shi was two, because he was a guild wizard, and was killed by a dark guild out on a mission. Shiori grew up listening to her mother tell stories, and loved the mythical creatures in them. When Shi was eleven, her mother grew deathly ill and soon died, leaving Shi her book of myths. Shiori was heartbroken, and ran away from home, taking only her family's black cat, Solstice, and the book of Myths with her. She dreamed of learning magic, and eventually found her way to the Crystal Moon guild. As soon as she staggered through the door, she collapsed in a ball of sobs and screams, and eventually passed out. When she woke up, Shi found that a power had awakened inside of her after all the stress and grief, and she was welcomed into Crystal Moon with open arms, and she trained to develop her magic, and has remained there ever since.

 **Weapons / Equipment (fists included):** Besides her magic, Shiori carries a set of throwing knives, which are connected magnetically to a ring she wears on her thumb, and fly back to her hand.

 **Magic (ONLY ONE):** Requip Magic

 **Spells (be descriptive):**

 **Armors:**

 **Phoenix Armor:** A gold breastplate, with a sun engraved on the front, a short pleated black skirt, gold gauntlets (metal gloves), tuille (upper leg gaurd), sabaton (boots), pauldron (shoulder plate), and couter (elbow gaurd). Allows Shi to use Fire Magic, and boosts her concentration and agility.

 **Pegasus Armor:** A long-sleeved light-blue shirt, with a black Pegasus outline on the front and large feathered wings poking out of the shoulder blades, blue jean shorts, knee-length, blue converses with two wings poking out of both heels, black tights, and two crystal wing hair-clips. Gives Shi the ability to fly, increases her speed, and allows her to use Air Magics.

 **Pixie Armor:** A taffy-pink lace crop top with slim purple wings sticking out of the shoulder blades, matching half-sleeves, black skinny jeans, light purple converses, and a pink headband with wings sticking out the sides. Gives Shi the ability to fly, use Illusion Magic, and increases her dexterity and speed.

 **Sphinx Armor:** A long-sleeved brown button-up shirt, with tan jean shorts, knee-high white socks, black ankle-high leather boots with slight heels, a sand-colored ribbon holding her hair back, and two tan arm bands wrapped just above her elbows. Gives Shi the ability to use Earth Magic, heightens her senses, and gives her the ability to use echolocation.

 **Mermaid Armor:** Green scaled crop-top breastplate, with matching armor skirt cover over a black skirt, thigh-high black socks, with green scale armored boots, which can extend into a tail. Gives Shi the ability to use Water Magic, allows her to breath underwater, and increases her swimming speed and helps her see better underwater.

 **Ghoul Armor:** A flowing plain white dress, and black ballet flats. Black ribbon holding her hair back. Gives Shi the ability to use Black Magic, increases her senses, allows her to phase through solid matter, and fly.

 **Swords:**

 **Sun Saber (Goes w/ Phoenix Armor):** A slim saber with a black leather hand grip and a golden blade. Can light on fire if Shi wants it to.

 **Winged Rapier (Goes w/ Pegasus Armor):** A french-style rapier with a silver handle inlaid with tiny topaz crystals, with a silver blade. Can cause wind with a cut through the air.

 **Fairy Slicer (Goes w/ Pixie Armor):** A long-sword with a black handle and purple-tinged blade. Pommel has two wings sprouting from the sides. Causes confusion on opponents when used.

 **Sandstorm (Goes w/ Sphinx Armor):** A Katana with a black handle, and a brown-tinged blade. Can revert from loose sand which Shi can control with her magnetic bracelet, to a solid blade.

 **Riptide (Goes w/ Mermaid Armor):** A blue-bladed, gold-handled dagger with a line of emeralds going up the blade. Can revert from water to solid form.

 **Death Scythe (Goes w/ Ghoul Armor):** A double-bladed scythe, with a white handle and red blades. Paralyzes enemies when they are cut.

 **Strengths:** Great at formulating strategies and fights with all her heart.

 **Weaknesses:** Tends to only be able to focus on one target at a time, always attracts trouble, and is too careless in battle.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, writing, baking, and playing any and all games.

 **Likes:** Winning, fighting, classical music, hanging with friends, LOVES strawberry shortcake, green apples, and pomegranate smoothies.

 **Dislikes:** Losing, being weak or unable to protect her friends, and obnoxious people. Also, the dark guild that killed her father. Plus people stealing her food.

 **Quotes:** "If you touch that apple, rest assured I will bite you.", "Revenge may not be healthy, but neither is murder.", and "If I want to eat an apple during battle, I'll damn well eat an apple during battle!"

 **Other (Things I forgot to mention):** Has a black cat names Solstice who usually stays perched on her shoulder. Wears a slim silver ring on her left thumb, with a topaz (her birthstone) in the center, which was her father's first and last gift to her.


	9. OC 9

**OC #9; FT OC, Ryuu.**

* * *

 **First Name:** Ryuu (pronounced Ree-ew)

 **Middle Name:** Shichiro

 **Last Name:** Kamatari

 **Nickname:** Ree (Much to his annoyance.)

 **Alias (es):** The Blood God

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday (mm/dd/Xyyy):** 12/7/X768 (December 7th, X766)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Half human (his mother's side), and half demon (his father's side.)

 **Guild Affiliation (either Crystal Moon (good guild), Blood Shadows (dark guild) or any other guild):** Blood Shadows

 **Rank of Class (if S-Class, explain why):** S-class, because not only is he crazy strong, but also crazy intimidating, and he basically scared the guild master into making him S-class.

 **Personality:** Cold and detached: emotionless. He doesn't value human life, ever since his sister's death.

 **Physical Appearance:** 6 feet, 5 inches. Ryuu has porcelain-white hair that is mostly cropped except for a waist-long ponytail in which he keeps his hair tied back. Has heterochromia, so his left eye is mulberry-purple, and his right eye is marigold-orange. Is skinny but muscular, and carries himself lazily: very laid-back. Has his left ear pierced with a big sterling silver cross, and has a large black tattoo of a sword (blade pointing towards his head) with a red rose wrapped around it between his shoulder blades, where the tip of the blade is just visible above his collar.

 **Location and Color of Guild Mark:** In black, and just below his left clavicle (collarbone).

 **Outfits:**

 **Casual:** Wears a plain blue t-shirt, and a long-sleeved red jacket with black trim worn over it, that goes down to his knees, and is usually left open, secured by two straps across the chest and a black belt that's worn over his waist. Black jeans and red cloth boots with black trim. Also, black finger-less leather gloves with red silk lining. Keeps the sleeves of the jacket rolled up.

 **Swimming:** Plain black swim-trunks. Ties his hair up in a loose knot.

 **Formal:** A nice black suit with a red tie. Leaves his hair in its usual ponytail.

 **Sleepwear:** A black onesie with tiny dragon wings over the shoulder blades and little red horns sticking out of the hood. Wears a tight blue tank top on under, in case he gets hot and takes the sleeves and top half off. Leaves his hair completely loose, because it's hidden most of the time anyway.

 **History:** Was born in the country, isolated, with his parents and younger sister, Azayaka. He lived happily for a few years, but when he was seven, a dark guild broke into his home. They slaughtered his parents, while he and his sister hid in the barn. Ryuu told his sister to stay, and went to try to fight off the attackers, but Azayaka (at five) didn't listen, and went after him. The dark guild stabbed her in front of Ryuu, and he barely managed to escape, dragging his sister along with him, out into the woods. Azayaka's wound was too severe, and she died right in Ryuu's arms. After her death, and losing everything he ever cared about, Ryuu flipped a switch, and when it flipped back off, the dark guild was slaughtered. Ryuu learned to control his switch, and mostly leaves it off, so he doesn't feel emotions about what he does. He joined Blood Shadows, and decided to hunt down the rest of the dark guild that had murdered his family (Only a small party had gone to raid his house.)

 **Weapons / Equipment (fists included):** Besides magic, he has slim, retractable silver claw blades hidden in the knuckles of his gloves.

 **Magic (ONLY ONE):** Blood God Slayer Magic

 **Spells (be descriptive):**

 **Blood God's Red Rain** \- rains down blood on enemies, causing panic and confusion. Causes opponents to be blinded if they're not wearing something over their eyes.

 **Blood God's Ultimate Judgement** \- The sky goes black, and a cross of blood forms in the sky. It then dissipates into hundreds of drops of blood, which sharpen into icicle-like blades, and rain down on his opponent. (Used only to kill.)

 **Blood God's Red Sword** \- Ryuu makes a small cut in his arm, and creates a long, sharp rapier out of his own blood.

 **Blood God's Torment** \- Demons appear out of nearby shadows and use their black blood as a weapon, attacking opponents furiously and without stopping.

 **Blood God's Bellow** \- Ryuu uses his Blood God Magic like Dragon-Slayer Magic, and roars out a large amount of swirling red vapor, which will poison or even kill an opponent upon contact.

 **Blood God's Dance** \- Ryuu makes cuts in both arms and whips them back and then forward, creating two tornado-like whips of blood and shadow. (Used as a last resort.)

 **Strengths:** Very powerful in the Magic department, but not very good at hand-to-hand combat. Also, is insanely intelligent.

 **Weaknesses:** As I said, very bad at hand-to-hand combat. Also, becomes insanely unstable (like, he could kill anyone at any time, or break down) when he is reminded of things from his past, like his sister.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, training, sleeping (When he's not fighting, he's sleeping: he sleeps like a pro.)

 **Likes:** All of his hobbies, but mostly sleeping (Like I said; sleeps like a pro.)

 **Dislikes:** People waking him from a nap, being teased, ignorance, almost every living person, idiots, and people thinking they can beat him in a fight.

 **Quotes:** "You are an imbecile. I despise imbeciles.", "I swear to God, I will kill you if you wake me up again.", "I'm reading. Go away.", "If you call me 'Ree' one more time, I'll punch you in the damn face.", and "Damn right I sleep like a pro."

 **Other (Things I forgot to mention):** Keeps a pet raven named Shinku, which stays perched on his shoulder.


	10. OC 10

**OC #10; FT OC, Natsuko.**

* * *

 **First Name:** Natsuko

 **Middle Name:** Ai

 **Last Name:** Sakiko

 **Nickname (s):** Suka, Natsu-chan (which gets Fairy Tail confused most of the time), Saki, or Ko-chan.

 **Alias (es):** Tenshi

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday (mm/dd/Xyyy):** 2/10/X768 (February 10th, X766)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Guild Affiliation (either Crystal Moon (good guild), Blood Shadows (dark guild) or any other guild):** Blood Shadows

 **Rank of Class (if S-Class, explain why):** Regular, but on S-Class level. Claims, "Being S-Class would be too much of a drag."

 **Personality:** Loves to tease her guild mates, and is very cocky in battle. Is super laid-back and lazy: hates doing too much work, or any at all, for that matter. Carries herself with an air of confidence.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5 feet, 8 inches tall. Has light honey-colored skin, waist-length, dark amethyst purple hair, which she keeps in a long braid, emerald-green eyes, and pleasant, elf-like features. Has naturally thin eyebrows (the envy of most girls), and a very curvaceous figure. Has a diamond-shaped birthmark under her left eye, which is slightly darker than her skin tone.

 **Location and Color of Guild Mark:** Mulberry-purple, situated directly above her belly-button, and shown off by her crop-top.

 **Outfits:**

 **Casual:** A black strapless crop-top, with an open red leather jacket over it, with matching red leather boots, and black skinny jeans.

 **Swimming:** A black fringe-style tankini, with matching bottoms. Patterned with red skulls. Wears her hair in two waist-length pigtails.

 **Formal:** A slim black cocktail dress, with her red leather jacket and red heels. Wears her hair up in a braided bun.

 **Sleepwear:** Black short-shorts, and a black tank-top with a white skull and crossbones on the front. Lets her hair flow loose, and wears fuzzy black-and-red striped socks.

 **History:** Was born to two of the dark guild's older members (you can just make them up), and was raised there. Is comfortable with evil, and, according to herself, "walks hand in hand with darkness."

 **Weapons / Equipment (fists included):** Carries a black-handled, gold-bladed Katana, which she keeps wrapped in a piece of black silk when it's not being used. Loops it through one of her belt loops.

 **Magic (ONLY ONE):** Transformation Magic: Angel Soul.

 **Spells (be descriptive):**

 **Angel Soul: Rafael:** Magic healing properties: heals the body at a rapid pace. Steel armor similar to Erza's, only with a medicine vial engraved on the front, and a red-and-black checked skirt.

 **Angel Soul: Michael:** Dispels: if any Magic is being used, it will be nullified. Same armor and skirt as before, but with a triquetra engraved on the front.

 **Angel Soul: Uriel:** War-like: increases speed, agility, stamina, and hand-to-hand combat ability. Again, same armor and skirt as before, only with a flame engraved on the front.

 **Angel Soul: Esriel:** Discipline: Allows user to summon an army of spirits which are command-able. You guessed it; same armor and skirt, only with scales engraved on the front.

 **Angel Soul: Gabriel:** Salvation: Used as a last resort, the Gabriel Soul casts out a bright beam of light, which blinds all enemies for several minutes. Same armor and skirt again, only with a cross engraved on the front.

 **Angel Soul: Ariel:** The Ariel Soul is used in times of war, for tactical help and strategizing, and increases the wearer's stealth. Same everything, only with two crossed spears engraved on the front.

 **Strengths:** Doesn't hesitate: Natsuko doesn't feel sorry for anyone, which is a strength to her in battle.

 **Weaknesses:** Is too cocky, and can be careless in battle. Doesn't take orders well; kinda does her own thing, which usually gets her in trouble.

 **Hobbies:** Likes collecting and making teru teru bozu dolls (like Juvia), long walks at night, practicing fighting, and idolizing Mirajane Strauss.

 **Likes:** Mirajane: dreams of becoming strong enough to beat Mira in a fight. A good opponent: someone who can make her go all-out. Also, she loves pairing her dark guild mates with anyone and everyone, including members of light guilds. (It annoys the boys to no end.)

 **Dislikes:** Doing too much work, overly pervy guys, overly perky girls, and cats: She despises them.

 **Quotes:** "I walk hand in hand with darkness.", "Hey, Ree-sama!", "Being S-Class would be too much of a drag.", and (about cats), "Get that hideous, disgusting thing away from me this instant!"

 **Other (Things I forgot to mention):** Has a terrible fan-girl crush on Ryuu.


	11. OC 11

**OC #11; SAO OC, Shiori.**

* * *

 **Real Life Information:**

 **Name (Last, First):** Megumi, Shiori

 **Nickname:** Shi

 **Age:** Beginning: 15. End: 17.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nationality:** American, but moved to Japan when she was very small, so she speaks both languages.

 **Beta-Tester?:** Yes

 **Personality:** Is very shy around people she doesn't know, which is why she plays games; to escape her shyness. Is kind and bubbly once you get to know her. Although she dresses like a girly-girl, she's not afraid to get down and dirty if the situation calls for it.

 **Description:** Has a slim and lithe body, built for acrobatics. Fairly average-sized chest; slightly big for her age. Has pale skin with a small amount of freckles sprinkled across her nose.

 **Eye Color:** Sea green.

 **Hair Color / Type / Length:** Auburn brown with some natural cherry red streaks, slightly wavy, and goes to the middle of her back.

 **Weight:** 115 Ibs.

 **Height:** 5 feet, 4 inches.

 **Birthday (m/d/y):** 2/24/2007 (February 24th, 2007)

 **Real Life Relationships:**

 **Mother:** Megumi, Shiho

 **Father:** Megumi, Yoshiro

 **Older Brother (Age 17):** Megumi, Kazuhiro

 **SAO Information:**

 **Username:** Shiri (A RL pet name, given to her by Kazuhiro.)

 **Alias:** The Sacred Sword

 **Level:** Beginning: 1. End: 98.

 **Hit points:** Beginning: 196. End: 18696.

 **Guild?:** Beginning; Solo Player. Months later: Sub-leader of the Sleeping Swords guild.

 **Armor:**

 **Shoulders:** Segmented iron shoulder guards.

 **Chest:** Firm-fitting light metal breastplate worn over a skin-tight black t-shirt. A white half-cape and white cloth miniskirt, both with pink trim.

 **Hands:** Elbow-length finger-less lace-up white satin gloves with pink ribbon.

 **Rings:** Ring of Angel's Whisper, and Ring of Agility.

 **Waist:** Wears a thin strand of rose quartz crystals wrapped around her waist as a decorative belt.

 **Feet:** Knee-high black socks and very loose brown, lace-up, mid-calf boots with pink laces and lining.

 **Trinkets:** Wears a heart-shaped ruby pendant with gold ivy swirl designs encasing it, on a gold chain.

 **Weapons:**

 **Main Hand:** Silver-bladed saber with a blue grip.

 **Off Hand:** Black-bladed saber with a silver grip. (Rarely used, except when she dual-wields.)

 **Skills:**

 **Sword Skills:** 915

 **Agility:** Maxed

 **Acrobatics:** Maxed

 **Straining:** 879

 **Hiding:** 700

 **Sprint:** 450

 **Parry:** 800

 **Light Metal Equipment:** 788

 **Dual Wielding:** Maxed

 **Cooking:** Maxed

 **SAO Relationships:**

 **Friend (Age 16, Female):** Username: Asuna. RL Name (Last, First): Yuuki, Asuna.

 **Friend (Age 15, Male):** Username: Kirito. RL Name (Last, First): Kazuto, Kirigaya.

 **Friend (Age 16, Female):** Username: Harume. RL Name (Last, First): Ayame, Hikaru.

 **Friend (Age 14, Female):** Username: Yumori. RL Name (Last, First): Shigemori, Yuri. (Younger twin sister of Yoshiro.)

 **Crush (and later boyfriend), (Age 16, Male):** Username: Yori. RL Name (Last, First): Shigemori, Yoshiro. (Older twin brother of Yuri.)


	12. OC 12

OC **#12; SAO OC, Yoshiro.**

* * *

 **Real Life Information:**

 **Name (Last, First):** Shigemori, Yoshiro.

 **Nickname:** Shiro

 **Age:** Beginning: 16. End: 18.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Nationality:** Japanese, but speaks English perfectly.

 **Beta-Tester?:** Yes

 **Personality:** Tends to be anti-social. While he may appear narcissistic to most, when he gets to know someone, he shows that he is truly a nice person, and grows very attached to his friends, and can be emotional, overprotective, and sensitive at times.

 **Description:** Tall and fit from a life running track. Handsome, with pleasantly sharp features and a wolfish smile, which earned him his alias 'The Golden Wolf'.

 **Eye Color:** Light gray flecked with gold.

 **Hair Color / Type / Length:** Not overly long, but not short, either; spiky, and dark, ebony-black.

 **Weight:** 120 Ibs.

 **Height:** 5 feet, 8 inches.

 **Birthday (m/d/y):** 5/12/2006 (May 12th, 2006)

 **Real Life Relationships:**

 **Mother:** Shigemori, Yuki.

 **Father:** Shigemori, Toshiro.

 **Younger Twin Sister (Age 14):** Shigemori, Yuri.

 **SAO Information:**

 **Username:** Yori

 **Alias:** The Golden Wolf

 **Level:** Beginning: 1. End: 98.

 **Hit points:** Beginning: 196. End: 18696.

 **Guild:** Beginning; Solo Player. Months later: Leader of the Sleeping Swords guild.

 **Armor:**

 **Chest:** An outfit much like Kirito's; black jeans, a black V-necked shirt worn underneath a white trench-coat with golden lining going down the sleeves. He also has thin silver plates sewn under his clothes as a protective layer.

 **Hands:** Wears a pair of black fingerless gloves.

 **Rings:** Wears a silver ring on his thumb, and, later, his wedding ring: a silver band with Shiori's name engraved on it, worn on his ring finger.

 **Feet:** White boots with silver plates sewn inside to protect his shins.

 **Trinkets:** A small, circular silver locket with a picture of his sister – and later Shiori – inside.

 **Weapons:**

 **Main Hand (Left):** A black-handled European-style saber with a golden blade.

 **Off Hand (Right):** Another European-style saber, identical to his other sword. (Only used in dual-wielding.)

 **Skills:**

 **Sword Skills:** Maxed

 **Agility:** 750

 **Acrobatics:** 433

 **Straining:** 977

 **Hiding:** 900

 **Sprint:** 654

 **Parry:** 912

 **Light Metal Equipment:** 802

 **Dual Wielding:** Maxed

 **Cooking:** 120

 **SAO Relationships:**

 **Crush (and later girlfriend), (Age 15, Female):** Username: Shiri. RL Name (Last, First): Megumi, Shiori.

 **Friend (Age 15, Male):** Username: Kirito. RL Name (Last, First): Kazuto, Kirigaya.

 **Friend (Age 16, Female):** Username: Harume. RL Name (Last, First): Ayame, Hikaru.

 **Friend and Sister (Age 14, Female):** Username: Yuri. RL Name (Last, First): Shigemori, Yuri.


	13. OC 13

**OC #13; Blue Exorcist OC, Akane.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Name:** Akane Kohari

 **Kanji:** Akkane Kohari

 **Rōmaji:** アッカネ・コハリ

 **Alias(es):** 'The Red Knight', 'The Holy Flame Demon', and 'The Daughter of Iblis'

 **Characteristics:**

 **Race:** Human (Part-Demon)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 165 cm (5'5")

 **Weight:** 51 kg (112 Ibs.)

 **Birthday:** February 14th

 **Hair Color:** Mahogany red.

 **Eye Color:** Lavender purple.

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Professional Status:**

 **Affiliation:** True Cross Order

 **Occupation:** Exorcist, student

 **Partner(s):** Sanzu

 **Base of Operations:** Exorcist Cram School

 **Exorcist Information:**

 **Class:** Esquire

 **Meister:** Knight and Tamer

Weapon(s):

 **Familiar(s):** Cat Sidhe named Sanzu

 **Personal Status:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Relative(s):**

 **Mother (deceased):** Asano Kohari

 **Father (deceased):** Iblis, the Demon King of Fire

 **Adoptive Father:** Tatsuya Asuyuki

 **Adoptive Mother (deceased):** Shiori Asuyuki

 **Half-Brother:** Akihiko Asuyuki

 **Appearance:** Slim and wiry: She has a tomboyish figure, save for her chest, which is actually large for her age. Has just past chin-length, wavy, mahogany-red hair, with half-bangs on the left side, swept towards her ears, which are slightly pointed, from the demon blood she has on her father's side.

 **Clothes:**

 **School:** Wears the school uniform, which consists of black shoes, a short, pink skirt with a black belt, tight white thigh-high socks, and a white collared shirt. She also wears the female version of the school tie, which is black with thin red and white stripes, and is tied with a large bow.

 **Casual:** Semi-loose red hoodie with small yellow cat head outlines, widely and evenly spaced out, as a pattern; has a fuzzy tan hood with tan cat ears attached to it. Wears black skinny jeans with red Converse sneakers. Wears her bangs clipped back with a black kitty bobby pin.

 **Swimming:** A simple red, cutout one-piece.

 **Sleep:** A red onesie, almost identical to her hoodie. Wears a black tank-top under it in case she gets hot and has to pull the top half down.

 **Personal Info:**

 **Personality:** Is a loner and very shy, but nice, funny, and _super_ hyper once you get to know her. Tends to get over-excited easily, and goes absolutely _nuts_ if she's given caffeine. Loves hanging out with friends, is very competitive, has a fiery ambition and a fighting spirit that tends to get her in trouble.

 **History:** Her mother died giving birth to her, and she was taken to a nearby church, where the head priest and exorcist took her in. She knows nothing of her father (yet), and the only thing she knows about her mother is written on the back of a picture; her name was Asano Kohari, and she was twenty-eight when she gave birth and died. Akane received her mother's lavender eyes, and (although she doesn't know this) her brilliant red hair from her father. Kept her mother's last name, and keeps the picture of her folded up and in a tiny gold heart-shaped locket she wears around her neck at all times.

 **Best Friend(s):** Rin Okumura, Shiemi Moriyama, and Sanzu

 **Crush:** Rin Okumura

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Tamer:** Has a golden Cat Sidhe, named Sanzu.

 **Demonic Powers:** Later called the 'Holy Flame' by Mephisto, she has power very similar to Rin's, only her flames are golden, and are contained in a rapier that has a red blade, which is kept in a black sheath with gold trim, which she keeps strapped across her back.

 **Sword Skills:** Was taught royal-style sword-fighting from a very young age by her father (who had the sword containing her demonic power) forged.

 **Trivia:**

\- Never goes anywhere without her iPod, which has a red rubber case with cat ears and a tail.

\- Loves Wagashi and Mochi (especially when it's green-tea flavored.)

\- Favorite animal is a cat (obviously.)

\- Favorite color is red (obviously.)

\- Loves reading Manga, especially slice-of-life romances.

\- Has many cat-shaped / themed pillows, and sleeps with a black cat plushie named Kurokiti, or Kiti, for short.

\- Is terrified of water, but otherwise, doesn't seem to have any fears.

 **Quotes:**

\- "Rin, you're an idiot."

\- "Give me back Kiti _RIGHT NOW_!"

\- "Mmm. Mooocccchhhiiii..."

\- "Sanzu, give me _back_ my Wagashi!"

\- "I will avenge my teriyaki sauce!"

 **Miscellaneous:**

\- Zodiac sign is Aquarius.

\- Her sword's name is Akaihane, meaning 'Red Blade'.

\- Sanzu not only Akane's familiar, but, according to herself, one of her best friends.

\- Akane falls in love with Rin the moment she lays eyes on him.

\- Akane's two best friends are Rin and Shiemi.

\- Akane has two tattoos: one is the summoning circle for a demon, which she had tattooed on her left palm in black, and the other is a small red cat tattooed on her right ankle, its tail curled around her leg.

\- Behind her right ear, Akane has a flame-shaped birthmark.

\- Plays the piano.


	14. OC 14

**OC #14; Noragami OC, Asa.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Name:** Asa Minami

 **Kanji:** Ēsā Mīnāmī

 **Rōmaji:** エーサー・ミーナーミー

 **Characteristics:**

 **Race:** Human (Half-Phantom)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nationality:** Half American on her mother's side, half Japanese on her father's side; speaks both languages fluently.

 **Age:** 14

 **Height:** 152 cm. (or 5'5")

 **Weight:** 120 Ibs.

 **Birthday:** May 22nd

 **Hair Color:** Umber brown

 **Eye Color:** Amethyst

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Professional Status:**

 **Affiliation:** Yato, Yukine, Phantoms

 **Occupation:** Student, exorcist

 **Base of Operations:** Millennium Academy, St. Rosaline's Church

 **Personal Status:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Relative(s):**

 **Mother (deceased):** Shura Minami

 **Father:** Hiro Minami

 **Brother:** Tatsuya Minami

 **Appearance:** Waist-length umber brown hair, slim with a slightly but not overly curvaceous figure. Has pale skin, with small amounts of freckles spotted across her nose. Wears red-rimmed glasses.

 **Clothes:**

 **School:** The uniform of Millennium Academy, which consists of black flats, thigh-high white socks, a short, red skirt, a white collared shirt, and a black jacket with red trim.

 **Winter / Fall:** Has a tan wool trench coat, which she wears unbuttoned, finger-less purple gloves, and a long purple scarf. Usually wears leggings or tights with skirts, long-sleeved shirts, and sweaters. Leaves hair loose.

 **Spring / Summer:** Usually wears shorts and a tank-top or t-shirt, or a dress. Tends to tie her hair in a side ponytail or waterfall braid.

 **Swimming:** A simple purple bikini.

 **Sleep:** Short, purple nightgown, or black shorts with a pink tank-top. Has fuzzy black cat slippers.

 **Personal Info:**

 **Personality:** Is very shy, but nice, funny, and curious once you get to know her. Loves hanging out with friends, and tends to be a very calm, observant person. Is very protective of her friends, and has strong emotions.

 **History:** Born on May 22nd, two years after her brother. Lived and grew up at St. Rosaline's Church, which is owned by her father. Mother died on March 11th, when she was five. Has been able to see phantoms, spirits, etc. since her mother's death.

 **Best Friend(s):** Yato, Hiyori, Yukine

 **Crush:** Yukine

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Martial Arts:** Trained in Aikido, Judo, and Jujutsu.

 **Sword Skills:** Does Kendo at school, and practices at home with her brother often.

 **Exorcist:** Her father trained her and her brother in the art of exorcism since a young age.

 **Trivia:**

\- Favorite animal is a bird.

\- Favorite color is purple.

\- Favorite foods are Yakitori, Sushi (particularly Nigiri), and Tonkatsu.

\- Loves classical music, particularly the piano and cello.

\- Plays the piano.

\- Has a photographic memory.

\- Is scared of heights, and confined spaces.

 **Quotes:**

\- "There's a phantom behind you, Yato."

\- "In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in "our battle against principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in the high places. Come to the assistance of men whom God has created to His likeness and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devil!"

\- " _Yes_ , I'm a fourteen-year-old female exorcist. Don't look so surprised."

\- "I WILL NOT BUY YOU DINNER _AGAIN_ , YOU LAZY, NO-GOOD GOD!"

 **Miscellaneous:**

\- Zodiac sign is Gemini.

\- Loves taking moonlit walks.

\- Is a closet manga and anime fan.

\- Memorized the entire bible.


	15. OC 15

**OC #15; Fruits Basket OC, Ayumi.**

* * *

 **Introduction;**

 **Name (last, first):** Sohma, Ayumi

 **Nickname(s):** Anzu (Because her hair is the color of apricots.)

 **Age:** 16

 **Species:** Human (Deer)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual Orientation:** Straight

 **Birthday:** December 14th, 1998

 **Life story:** Was born late at night on December. Her father passed away when she was two, and she grew up in the Sohma house with her mother, who was confined in a wheelchair, and Ayumi was treated as badly (if not worse) than Yuki by Akito. Became terrified of Akito and started hiding from everyone. She became so good at it that no one could ever find her, but eventually Akito did, and Ayumi decided to run away and live with Shigure to get away from Akito. Has lived there ever since, and absolutely refuses to go back to the Sohma house.

 **About Him/Her;**

 **Personality:** Is very shy (like Kisa) and tends to stay away from large crowds. She likes tight spaces, finding them comforting, and can often be found curled up in the closet in her room or in the hollow of a tree when she's upset. Can be very weird at times, is very honest, and is always looking out for others.

 **Like(s):** Fruit, small spaces, early morning rain, star-gazing, fighting with Hatsuharu, the forest, and having girl time with Tohru.

 **Dislike(s):** Vegetables, bullies, being scared of things, and heights.

 **Hobbies:** Hiding, hanging out in small spaces, drawing fruits in her notebook, and fighting.

 **Fear(s):** Thunder, heights, and Akito.

 **Dreams and Talents;**

 **Ambition/Life-long Dream:** To be rid of her curse, and to find true love.

 **Occupation/Job:** Student

 **Best Class(es):** History, English.

 **Worst Class(es):** Math, Science.

 **Family and Friends;**

 **Parent(s):** Sohma, Asa

 **Sibling(s):** None

 **Relative(s):** The Sohmas

 **Best Friend(s):** Tohru, Yuki, Kyo

 **Friend(s):** Tohru, Kisa, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji

 **Crush(es):** Kyo

 **Rival(s):** Hatsuharu, Kagura

 **Enemies:** Akito

 **Fruits Basket Character Information;**

 **Affiliation [ie. Sohma House, normal people, etc.]:** Sohma House

 **Are you under a curse like the Sohma family?:** Yes

 **If so, which animal are you?:** Deer

 **Looks and Appearance;**

 **Body Type/Looks:** Has a very curvaceous figure, while still being lithe and skinny. Has amber eyes and freckles across her nose.

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** 112 lbs

 **Everyday Outfit(s):** A brown hoodie with a fuzzy tan hood, with little brown cloth deer antlers sticking out the top. Pale jean shorts, and brown knee-high gladiator boots.

 **Accessories:** Red-rimmed glasses.

 **Scent:** Mint and honeysuckle.

 **Hair Color:** Apricot orange.

 **Hairstyle(s):** Wavy; long and past her hips (similar to Isuzu's hairstyle.) Worn in braided twin tails. Also has two long sections of hair that hang in front of her ears that are braided.

 **Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: Has many scars on her back from Akito's torment, and has the Japanese symbol for forest tattooed on the small of her back in dark green.**

 **Extra Information;**

 **Favorite Songs/Quotes:** Songs: "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice, "Human" by Christina Perri, and "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. Quotes: "I'm so far away from you." and "I say I don't care anymore, but the truth is, I care far too much." and "People don't cry because they're weak; they cry because they want to be strong."

 **Favorite Food(s):** Any fruit, and mint ice-cream. (Not mint chocolate-chip. Just mint.)

 **Favorite Color(s):** Green, blue, and purple.

 **Favorite Season(s):** Fall

 **Favorite Holiday(s):** New Years Eve

 **Favorite Time of Day:** Midnight


	16. OC 16

**OC #16; Soul Eater OC,** **Mirai**

* * *

 **General Info;**

 **Full Name:** Mirai Sumiye Arisu

 **Nickname(s):** Mi, Rai-chan

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

 **Species:** Weapon

 **Weapon Type:** Glaive

 **Meister:** Ume Rui Momozono

 **Birthday:** May 11th

 **History:** Lived a normal life for several years before finding out she was a weapon when she was eleven. She then went to be a student at DWMA, and met her partner, Ume, in the N.O.T class. They became best friends immediately, partnered together, and trained together for five years before joining the E.A.T class, where they are now.

 **Personality:** Mirai is a very calm, kind girl, and tends to make friends very easily, since she is a social butterfly. She is the exact opposite of her partner, Ume, but they counter-act each other, and are inseparable. Mirai is quiet, optimistic, curious, and believes in justice and fairness as her two main principals.

 **Hobbies:** Baking, playing the piano, gardening, writing, and reading.

 **Bad habits:** Holds grudges for forever.

 **Good habits:** Never gives up.

 **Like(s):** Hanging with friends, fighting, night rain, thunder storms.

 **Dislike(s):** Staying up late, bad guys, the cold, her clumsiness.

 **Strengths:** Good under pressure.

 **Abilities:** Transforming into a Glaive, and Soul Resonance with Ume.

 **Weaknesses:** Extremely clumsy.

 **Affiliation:** DWMA

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Chin-length, spiky, strawberry pinkish-red hair. Worn loose with two sections braided and hanging in front of her ears. Wears two baby blue bows clipped above her ears, keeping her hair out of her face.

 **Skin:** Creme

 **Eyes:** Teal

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** 114 Ibs.

 **Scars / Other:** Has a diagonal scar on her left jawbone, a mole under her right eye, and a diamond-shaped birthmark in the center of her forehead.

 **Outfits;**

 **Regular:** Brown tank-top, jeans, and pink high-tops.

 **Sleeping:** Baby blue long-sleeved shirt with DWMA's emblem over the right collarbone, fuzzy white slippers, and short plaid navy shorts.

 **Swimming:** A baby blue one-piece with a large diamond cut out the back and a small diamond cut out over the naval.

 **Formal:** Long baby blue dress with slits up to the hips on both sides, strapped brown heels, and a matching blue wrap.

 **Uniform:** Short coffee-colored pleated skirt, long-sleeved white collared shirt, a teal vest with light blue trim, and a skull emblem on the left breast, along with thigh-high white socks, and brown flats.

 **Accessories:** A gold lock on a long silver chain, and five white beads on a short black cord.

 **Social Info;**

 **Father:** Shima Arisu

 **Mother:** Miné Arisu

 **Older Brother:** Shiro Arisu

 **Twin Brother:** Minori Arisu

 **Best Friends:** Ume Momozono, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans

 **Friends:** Black Star, Tsubaki

 **Enemies:** Anyone evil

 **Rivals:** Death the Kid

 **Crush:** Death the Kid

 **Favorites;**

 **Color:** Blue

 **Food:** Sweet things

 **Song:** On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons

 **Quote:** "I will fight, and I won't stop fighting until every one of my friends is out of harm's way!"

 **Animal:** Bird

 **Season:** Spring

 **Time of day:** Morning

 **Holiday:** Fourth of July

 **Trivia;**

 **-** Her zodiac sign is Taurus

 **-** Is very superstitious

 **-** Is working on writing a novel about her adventures at DWMA

 **-** Loves growing pumpkins because she loves roasting their seeds

 **-** Favorite scent is cinnamon and apple


	17. OC 17

**OC #17; Soul Eater OC, Ume**

* * *

 **General Info;**

 **Full Name:** Ume Rui Momozono

 **Nickname(s):** U-chan

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Species:** Human, Meister

 **Weapon:** Mirai Sumiye Arisu

 **Birthday:** October 23rd

 **History:** Decided from a very young age that she wanted to be a Meister, and eventually saved up enough money to get herself to DWMA, where she met Mirai in the N.O.T class, and they became partners and fast friends. She trained with Mirai for five years before joining the E.A.T class.

 **Personality:** Ume tends to be very hot-blooded, sassy, and rebellious, but is still a nice person. She lets her emotions run how she does things, and is very honest, protective, and strong-willed.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, running, cooking, listening to music.

 **Bad habits:** Bites her nails when nervous

 **Good habits:** Defends everyone

 **Like(s):** Hanging with friends, fighting, lazy Sundays, everything about Fall.

 **Dislike(s):** Bad guys, sour things, being teased, losing a fight, waking up early.

 **Strengths:** Strong both physically and mentally.

 **Abilities:** Soul Resonance with Mirai, and Martial Arts.

 **Weaknesses:** Too cocky.

 **Affiliation:** DWMA

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Waist-length, white, and spiky, worn either in a bun or a side ponytail.

 **Skin:** Dark cinnamon

 **Eyes:** Amber

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Weight:** 123 Ibs.

 **Scars / Other:** Star-shaped birthmark under her left eye, and a mole above the right corner of her mouth.

 **Outfits;**

 **Regular:** Light pink lace-up long-sleeved shirt with mint green laces, light jean-shorts, knee-high white socks, and mint green, ankle-high combat boots.

 **Sleeping:**

 **Swimming:**

 **Formal:**

 **Uniform:** Short evergreen-colored pleated skirt, long-sleeved white collared shirt, a tan vest with a skull emblem on the left breast, along with thigh-high white socks, and brown flats.

 **Accessories:** Pink choker with mint green lacy trim. Triple-pierced ears; small silver hoops.

 **Social Info;**

 **Mother:** Matsumi Momozono

 **Father:** Yuki Momozono

 **Younger Sister:** Yuri Momozono

 **Best Friends:** Mirai Arisu, Maka Albarn

 **Friends:** Black Star, Tsubaki

 **Enemies:** Anyone evil

 **Rivals:** Soul Evans

 **Crush:** Akane Hoshi

 **Favorites;**

 **Color(s):** Green, pink

 **Food:** Taiyaki

 **Song:** Paradise by Coldplay

 **Quote:** "Look, Mi; this guy thinks he can beat us. Isn't that cute."

 **Animal:** Cat

 **Season:** Fall

 **Time of day:** Night

 **Holiday:** Halloween

 **Trivia;**

 **-** Her zodiac sign is Scorpio

 **-** Loves apple pie

 **-** Loves fall because she likes the sounds the leaves make under her boots

 **-** Favorite scent is lilac and mint

 **-** Is a master at Aikido, Judo, and Jujitsu


	18. OC 18

**OC #18; Miraculous Ladybug OC, Lucie**

* * *

 **Personal Info;**

 **Name:** Lucie Ana-Sophia de Beaulieu

 **Nickname:** Luce, shorty

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15

 **Personality:** Being very talkative and curious, Lucie is a real social butterfly. Everyone is an equal in her eyes, and she never judges a book by its cover. Lucie is very protective and loyal, so when you're a friend, you're a friend for life.

 **Occupation:** Student, Superhero, Writer

 **Residence:** A fairly large brownstone close to the Eiffel Tower.

 **Relationships;**

 **Father:** Dax Aurelien de Beaulieu

 **Mother:** Lyonette La Row de Beaulieu

 **Younger Sister:** Lissette Delmare de Beaulieu

 **Best Friend(s):** Marinette, Ayla

 **Crush:** Sébastien

 **Friends:** Sébastien, Adrien, Nathanaël.

 **Enemies / Rivals:** Sage, Hawk Moth, Akumatized people.

 **Miraculous Information;**

 **Superhero Alias:** Do-Re-Mi

 **Nickname:** Darling Doe, Mon cerfs.

 **Animal:** Deer

 **Miraculous:** A golden necklace with a deer outline charm.

 **Miraculous Phrase:** "Memme, deer me up!"

 **Weapons:** Two brown fans patterned with white flowers.

 **Partner:** Leo Lyon (Sébastien)

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 ** _Deer_ straction -** Used as a special move, Do-Re-Mi summons a herd of deer which will stampede the enemy to distract the opponent in order to let Leo trap them so she can purify the Akuma. Once used, Do-Re-Me will have five minutes before she transforms back into her human form.

 **Purifying Winds -** Brings her fans around in a circular motion to catch an Akuma in a circle of wind and purify if.

 **Miraculous Doe -** Basically restores the city, like what Ladybug does.

 **Kwammi Info;**

 **Name:** Memme

 **Gender:** Female

 **Basic Appearance:** A chibi-like deer with chocolate brown fur, white spots, and sparkling brown eyes.

 **Physical Characteristics;**

 **Hair:** Dark maroon.

 **Eyes:** Light honey brown.

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** 114 Ibs.

 **Skin:** Pale and freckled.

 **Build:** Very lithe and graceful. Can be described as 'cat-like'.

 **Outfits;**

 **Regular:** Coffee-brown, short skirt, short white socks, brown flats, white lacy peasant-style top, a white headband, silver bangles on her left wrist, and her Miraculous necklace, of course.

 **Superhero:** A skin-tight brown suit (think Ladybug's) patterned like a deer, with white spots, hoof-like boots, a brown half-mask with white spots, and a brown headband with small, lighter brown antlers attached. White spots appear on her deer charm.

 **Trivia;**

 **Favorite Color:** Green

 **Favorite Season:** Spring

 **Favorite Food:** Pistachio-flavored macaroons

 **Favorite Song:** Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata

 **Favorite Sport:** Gymnastics or ice skating


	19. OC 19

**OC #19; Miraculous Ladybug OC, Sébastien**

* * *

 **Personal Info;**

 **Name:** Sébastien Alois Gaudreau

 **Nickname:** Gaudreau

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 15

 **Personality:** Sébastien is very charismatic, kind, and just an overall good person. He can be adventurous, curious, protective, and flirtatious. It all depends on the day and the situation.

 **Occupation:** Student, Superhero, Model, Musician.

 **Residence:** Mansion in the center of Paris.

 **Relationships;**

 **Father:** Bastion Rique Gaudreau

 **Mother:** Sydnee Rubie Gaudreau

 **Brother:** Sage Jon Florus Gaudreau

 **Best Friend(s):** Nathanaël

 **Crush:** Do-Re-Mi / Lucie

 **Friends:** Lucie, Marinette, Ayla, Nathanaël.

 **Enemies / Rivals:** Adrien, Hawk Moth, Akumatized people.

 **Miraculous Information;**

 **Superhero Alias:** Leo Lyon

 **Nickname:** Lion Boy

 **Animal:** Lion

 **Miraculous:** A silver ring indented with cat scratches.

 **Miraculous Phrase:** "Let's suit up, Aorri!"

 **Weapons:** Glaive with a tan birch staff and fancy silver blade.

 **Partner:** Do-Re-Mi (Lucie)

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Lion's Roar -** Roars so loud it temporarily disables the enemy.

 **Last Resort -** Like Ladybug's Lucky Charm, Last Resort is used as a special move. Leo throws his glaive up in the air, and it shape shifts into a real lion which then attacks the enemy. Once used, Leo has eight minutes before he transforms back into his human form.

 **Kwammi Info;**

 **Name:** Aorri

 **Gender:** Male

 **Basic Appearance:** A chibi-like lion with caramel brown fur, a golden mane, and bright green eyes.

 **Physical Characteristics;**

 **Hair:** Ebony with one silver streak.

 **Eyes:** Winter gray, flecked with gold.

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Weight:** 133 Ibs.

 **Skin:** Slightly honey-colored.

 **Build:** Fit. Muscular, but not overly so.

 **Outfits;**

 **Regular:** Jeans, a gray zip-up sweatshirt with a red t-shirt underneath, black sneakers, and his Miraculous ring.

 **Superhero:** A suit very much like Chat Noir's, only in a tannish brown color, with a long tail with a golden tuft of fur on the end, brown boots, a tan mask, and long tan gloves with claws. He also develops more cat-like eyes, and has tan ears on the top of his head. The scratches on his ring fill in with brown.

 **Trivia;**

 **Favorite Color:** Red

 **Favorite Season:** Summer

 **Favorite Food:** Grapes

 **Favorite Song:** Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12

 **Favorite Sport:** Basketball


	20. OC 20

**OC #20; Magi OC, Suha**

* * *

 **Personal Info;**

 **Name:** Suha

 **Age:** 15

 **Birthday:** May 25th

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Weight:** 130 Lbs.

 **Race:** Magi

 **Nationality:** Sindrian

 **Current Residence:** Sindria

 **Family:** None

 **Allies:** The Seven Seas Alliance, Aladdin, Sinbad, Alibaba, Magnostadt.

 **Enemies:** Al Tharmen.

 **Personality:** Suha is a very shy, curious, and quiet girl who prefers to observe rather than join in. She is very much of an introvert, but believes that everyone should be treated as an equal, and believes strongly in justice and protecting the weak. She is also extremely loyal, honest, and head-strong.

 **Likes:** Fruit, sword fighting, her friends, Magic, swimming, and taking long walks at night.

 **Dislikes:** Unnecessary violence, unfairness, black Rukh, and spicy things.

 **Appearance;**

 **Skin Tone:** Pale.

 **Eye Color:** Her right eye is a light amber brown, and her left is a deep emerald green.

 **Hair Color:** Light lavender purple.

 **Overall Appearance:** Waist length wavy hair kept in an intricate braid, a slightly curvaceous figure, elfish features, and a lithe and catlike build.

 **Clothing:** Pretty much the exact outfit Morgiana wears in episode 18, only in a light blue.

 **Scar(s):** An X-shaped scar on her left thigh.

 **Accessories:** Two gold bangles on each ankle, inlaid with sapphires. A golden star-shaped hairpin.

 **Status;**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Classification:** Magician, personal guard, Magi.

 **Rank:** The personal guard of Sinbad, Sindria's Magi.

 **Love Interest(s):** Ren Kouha, Titus Alexius.

 **Ruhk:** White.

 **Weapon(s):** Magic, a long-sword.

 **Abilities:** A large supply of Magoi, and her sword skills.

 **Power -** 5/5

 **Magoi -** 5/5

 **Skill -** 3/5

 **Leadership -** 2/5

 **Control -** 3/5

 **Physical Strength -** 2/5

 **Sword Skills -** 4/5

 **Strength(s):** Magic comes fairly easy to her.

 **Weakness(es):** Is very naive, and hardly ever thinks things over before acting.

 **Magic Info;**

 **Magic Affinity:** Light (Type 3 Orange Magician)

 **Known Magic Elements:** Light, Space-Time, Gravity, Strength, Composite, Sound.

 **Wand:** Silver ring with a star-shaped pink gemstone.

 **Spell List:** Flash, Flash Al-Alaf, Dhoruf, Dhoruf Assahar, Dhoruf Luyila, Dhoruf Sabaha, Medoun Al-Samm, Al-Yad, Bard Longineus, Lelazzo Madraga, Ala Radon, Aug Al-Hazard, Daw' Mudammira, Chahna.

 **Trivia;**

 **Unique Scent:** Smells distinctly of mint and honey.

 **Hobbies:** Dancing, swimming, reading, sword fighting, and gymnastics.

 **Preferred Characteristic in a Potential Partner:** Someone who is a good person, sticks up for everyone, makes her laugh, and is loyal and honest.

 **Favorite Food:** Any type of fruit.

 **Favorite Color:** Blue.

 **Name Meaning(s):** Suha means 'Star'.

 **Lucky Charm:** Her golden star-shaped hairpin.


	21. OC 21

**OC #21; Black Butler OC, Anna-Sophia**

* * *

 **Personal Info;**

 **Name:** Sophia Catherine La Row

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15

 **Demon Butler:** Cyprian Gaudreau

 **Demon Contract Tattoo:** Between her collarbones.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Anna-Sophia is a very bold person, and dislikes being underestimated. Head-strong, and a strong believer in justice, she will stop at nothing to make sure everyone is kept safe, and will take crap from nobody.

 **Hobbies:** Chess, cards, detective work.

 **Likes:** Plainery, Cyprian, catching criminals, sweets, winning a game.

 **Dislikes:** Finery, her fiancé, black tea, sour things, being underestimated, perverts.

 **Quirks:** Trained in fencing.

 **Weird Fetishes:** Collarbones. For real. She sees a guy and is like, "Hot damn, look at that fine ass clavicle."

 **Fears:** Lightning and thunder.

 **Strengths:** Her sword skills, alliance to the queen, and Cyprian.

 **Weaknesses:** Her fears, the fact that she's a woman, and her tiny stature.

 **Relationships;**

 **Father (deceased):** Sébastien La Row de Vallière

 **Mother (deceased):** Annalise Eclaire de Vallière

 **Crush:** Cyprian

 **Friends:** None really...

 **Enemies:** Many, many, many people.

 **Physical Characteristics;**

 **Hair:** Maroon, curly, and waist-length.

 **Eyes:** Winter gray with flecks of gold.

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Weight:** 112 Lbs.

 **Skin: Creme-colored.**

 **Build:** Lithe and small, with a fairly average chest, and elfish features.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Accessories:** Her family's ring, which consists of a large ruby on a gold band, which is inlaid with several small emeralds.

 **Outfits;**

 **Regular:** A long, lacy, coffee brown dress with pink trim.

 **Sleeping:** Long, lacy, white nightgown.

 **Formal:** A long, strapless, light blue dress with black trim and a full skirt.

 **Accessories:** Two pink bows which keep her hair tied back in curly twin tails.

 **Trivia;**

 **Favorite Color:** Gray.

 **Favorite Season:** Winter.

 **Favorite Food:** Cheesecake.

 **Favorite Quote:** "Cyprian, kill this perverted man immediately."

 **Favorite Activity:** Messing with Cyprian.


	22. OC 22

**OC #22; FT OC, Sophie**

* * *

 **Name:** Sophie Rose La Row.

 **Nickname:** Soph.

 **Age:** 17.

 **Guild:** Shadow Dimir.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Rank:** Regular Mage.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** It's died dark blue (its original color is a dark red), waist length, and straight.

 **Eyes:** Winter gray and almond-shaped.

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Skin:** Cream-colored.

 **Build:** Slim and lithe, Sophie is often described as catlike, while still retaining her curvaceous figure.

 **Guild Mark:** In midnight blue on her right thigh.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Sophie has the constellation Pegasus tattooed on her back in dark blue.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** Short white skirt with gold lining that shows off her guild mark, navy blue long-sleeved midriff top with white lacy lining, and knee-length lace-up leather boots.

 **Formal:** A midnight blue dress with a slit up the left leg showing off her guild mark, and a diamond cut out the back, with white heels. Wears her hair up in a braided bun.

 **Swimwear:** A dark blue bikini with a star in white on the left bust, and blue flipflops.

 **Winter:** A tan sweater, short navy blue skirt, white tights, gray boots, and a long gray jacket with white fur edging.

 **Personality:** Sophie is very bubbly and energetic, despite her tragic past, and prefers to keep her head held high and keep moving forward. She can be shy at first, but once she gets to know someone she opens up and shows that she can be funny, witty, teasing, and sarcastic. She's always willing to lend a helping hand, and believes strongly in treating every person as an equal.

 **Likes:** Nighttime, thunder storms, fruit, hanging out with friends, snakes, and fall.

 **Dislikes:** Daytime, perverts, people who hurt her friends, summer, and unnecessary violence.

 **Hobbies:** Playing card games, reading, writing, and baking.

 **Favorite things:** Peaches, mint ice cream, her guild, and snakes.

 **Relationships;**

 **Friends:** Somebody that knows how to have fun, and is energetic and can keep up with her.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Someone who is as loyal and fair as she is, and will make her laugh and fight by her side.

 **Best friends:** Someone who can negate her crazy ways and act as a guide when she gets two rowdy.

 **Acquaintances:** Sophie - as I mentioned before - treats everyone as an equal, so she would be friendly and open with acquaintances.

 **Rivals:** Very competitive when challenged, Sophie's more wild side would show itself, and she'd immediately challenge them to a fight the minute she saw them.

 **Family:** While having no real family to speak of except for her brother, Sophie was always open and teasing around him.

 **Strangers:** Keeps her distance and observes them with a watchful eye to make sure they're trustworthy before introducing herself.

 **Enemies:** Sophie becomes deadly calm and serious when around her enemies as she dislikes showing weakness, but if her friends are hurt or threatened, she becomes like a wild beast and will struggle to hold her calm composure.

 **Magic;**

 **Name of Magic:** Spatial Dimension Magic (Lost Magic)

 **What does it do:** Spatial Dimension Magic allows the user to create spatial portals that can act as vacuums or dispensers, and is often closely associated with Celestial Spirit Magic.

 **Spells and what they do:**

 **1.** **Black Hole: Cage -** Sophie holds her hands skyward, and a large magic circle forms. A black hole appears, and sucks in her opponent. It's like Spatial Rift essentially, only it can be opened and closed whenever.

 **2.** **Reverse Black Hole: Constellation Blade -** Sophie holds her left hand outwards, palm facing to the side. A blue magic circle appears on her palm, and a small black hole appears, and Sophie reaches into it with her right hand and pulls out a slim long-sword with a dark blue blade speckled with white, like a night sky.

 **3.** **Pocket Dimension: Vacuum -** Sophie opens a pocket dimension - which is essentially a hexagon outlined by connected white stars - and the dimension essentially acts as a chest of storage, where Sophie can store weapons and the like.

 **4.** **Pocket Dimension: Celestial Storm -** Sophie opens a pocket dimension and says the words, "Cadent, quod stellas!" which translates to "Fall, stars!", and stars burst from the portal and strike the enemy.

 **5.** **Spatial Rift -** Used as a last resort, Sophie slashes the air with her left hand, creating a cut in the air that sucks in her opponent, sealing them in. She doesn't like to use it because it takes up an immense amount of magic, and once it's closed, there's no way to get the person out.

 **6\. Reverse Black Hole: Celestial Scythe -** Sophie holds her left hand outwards in front of her, palm facing up. A magic circle appears on her palm, and a golden light glows above it before a double-bladed scythe appears. It has a long golden handle and its blades, which are on both ends of the staff, are made of obsidian speckled with bits of gold and silver to resemble stars. It's imbued with her magic, so it can be used as a channel to enhance other spells.

 **7\. Spatial Supernova -** Holds her hands skyward while kneeling with her eyes closed. A large magic circle appears above her in the sky, and she speaks the incantation, "Stars far above, I command thee to aid me in my quest against darkness. You contain the power of the universe, and I now command that power. Fall with all the great brilliance of the sky! Spatial Supernova!" At the completion of the chant, the magic circle rotates to face the enemy and turns golden. It begins to spin and becomes faster and faster until releasing a large amount of shooting stars, which explode on impact with their target. Extremely draining and powerful enough to kill, so it is therefore used as another last resort spell.

 **8\. Black Hole: Quasar -** This is used as an enhancement spell. It is based on electric energy, and can be used to increase speed or strength, or can be imbued into weapons or certain areas of the body to increase attack damage. When used for enhancement, Sophie holds up both hands and speaks the regular invocation, and her body is surrounded by sparks of gold and silver lightning, which she then absorbs, taking on a crackling aura of electric energy. When being used on a weapon, she holds out the chosen item with one hand and speaks the invocation while moving her other hand over it, and it is covered in the same electric energy as with the enhancing spell. (The invocation is changed a bit. So it would basically be; "Black Hole: Quasar. Imbue this vessel with the energy of the stars, so that I may vanquish the evil that threatens this earth.") Lastly, if it's being used on a certain area of the body, Sophie speaks the invocation (adding the body part) while holding that area out. For example, if she were using it on her fists, she would hold them up and say, "Black Hole: Quasar Fists!" and they would be surrounded by the same electric energy as with the enhancement version.

 **9\. Dark Matter Form: Black Goddess -** This is a rarely used spell considering it uses up an insane amount of magic and only activates when Sophie is in dire circumstances. Sophie cannot control this spell, and it activates itself only when her body is on its last reserves and is about to collapse. When this happens, an enormous black and gold magic circle appears behind her, and she is surrounded by wind and lifted off her feet. Her body is covered in swirling golden and dark blue light speckled with white stars, and she is transformed into her Black Goddess form. In this form she wears a firm-fitting black metal breastplate, worn over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with segmented shoulder guards of the same black metal, a black cloth mini-skirt speckled with gold and silver stars, and knee-high segmented black metal boots. Her hair grows longer, almost reaching her knees, and turns white and curly, while her eyes turn a glowing gold. She wears a black metal helmet with golden fringe on her head that is very similar to a Roman praetor helmet.

 **10\. Ursa Minor: Polaris Flash -** This is used mainly as a distraction spell. Sophie holds up both hands and a medium-sized magic circle forms, which causes a flash of bright white light that temporarily blinds the enemy.

 **11.** **Black Hole: Other Earth -** This is very similar to Spatial Rift, because you can't get the person back once you send them through, but this spell doesn't kill someone, it simply transports them to an alternate universe. (Since there are a multitude of alternate universes, Sophie can't control where they end up.) She activates this spell by slashing both hands downwards in an X, creating a glowing golden portal that sucks in the enemy.

 **12.** **White Hole: Creation -** This is a very hard-to-control spell, used only in extreme circumstances. This spell opens a white hole, which spits things out instead of sucking them in. It's rarely used because Sophie can't control what comes out of it, and since it usually spits out spatial matter, asteroids, or even mini planets, she doesn't like using it because the effect is usually disastrous. To activate it, she braces herself and holds both hands palm-out in front of her. A large spinning white portal opens, which spits out whatever is nearby to its other side when it opens.

 **Weapons:** Besides her Constellation Blade, Sophie has a dagger strapped to each leg.

 **Strengths:** Her magic is fairly strong, and she has an unbreakable will when it comes to protecting her friends.

 **Weaknesses:** Dislikes hurting anyone, so she always holds back.

 **Magic Circle:** Ice blue with a constellation in the center.

 **Backstory:** Sophie and her brother lived in a small isolated village with their parents. However, when Sophie was three and her brother six, their village was attacked, and their parents killed. They, along with the rest of the children, were taken captive and brought to a black market auction in Bosco, where they were sold as slaves. Sophie and her brother were luckily bought by the same person, and were shipped off to work for a rich family mining in their family's diamond mines along with about fifteen others. Sophie was a small child, and her brother was the only thing she had left of her old life, seeing as how she didn't remember her parents. For seven long years Sophie and James worked in the diamond mines, bloodying their hands from swinging a pick all day long. The overseers were cruel, and often whipped children if they stopped working. One day, however, when Sophie was twelve, the son of the man who owned the mines came to visit, and picked out a few slaves to come work in the house as maids and such. Sophie caught his eye because of her bright red hair, and he chose her. But he didn't choose her brother. Sophie kicked and screamed, and her brother fought equally as hard as they dragged her away, but Sophie wasn't strong enough to fight them, and the last she saw of her brother was an overseer hitting him over the head with a baton. For two more years Sophie worked in the house, unable to see her brother. The family was cruel, and the son - whom Sophie was the personal maid for - often took his anger out on her, beating her severely until she could barely walk. Sophie wanted to escape, but she was weak and unable to do anything to save herself. However, luck struck her one day. The authorities had caught wind of the illegal dealings between the owner of the diamond mines and the black market slave trade, and they stormed the house. In the commotion, Sophie fled the house, making her way to the mines. However, when she got there, they were empty; all the slaves had run away, including her brother. Sophie wanted to wait for him, but she knew somehow that he wouldn't be coming back, so she ran. She ran to the nearest village, where she hid in the back of a wagon, not sure where she was headed but knowing that she had to get away. Eventually she was discovered near a village and kicked off the cart, so she started walking the rest of the way to the village. On the way, she was attacked by bandits, and after they beat her and started picking through the small bag she carried, something snapped within Sophie, and that's when her magic awoke. Before she knew what was happening, the bandits were all knocked out, and Sophie realized a blue magic circle was glowing above her left hand. Shaky from what she'd just done, Sophie started walking towards the village again. It began to rain, and she ran the rest of the way, seeking shelter in the first building she saw, which happened to be the Shadow Dimir guild. They took her in when they learned of her situation, and not long after she joined the guild, and has been with them ever since.

 **Family/friends:**

 **Brother (missing)** **-** James Sébastien La Row.


	23. OC 23

**OC #23; FT OC, Chiaro**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Chiaro Hikari Lucian

 **Nickname(s):** Chi, Chia, Sunshine

 **Alias(es):** Apollo

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** June 21st, X767

 **Guild:** Fairy Tail

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Human

 **Backstory:** Chiaro was born in Oshibana, but his parents died when he was two, and Chiaro was sent to an orphanage. About two years after arriving there, he was adopted by a middle-aged man named Solas, who taught him Light-Make Magic, and actually gave him his middle and last name; Hikari because it means 'light' in Japanese, and Lucian because that was his last name. When Chiaro was ten, Solas died of a mysterious illness, and Chiaro, grief-stricken, went on a long journey, which eventually brought him to Magnolia, where he met Natsu, who persuaded him to join Fairy Tail, where he has remained ever since.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Honey blonde, wavy, and a little past chin length, with random braids here and there.

 **Eyes:** A light hazelnut brown.

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Skin:** Slightly tanned and freckled.

 **Build:** A slim athletic build, with long legs and a willowy frame.

 **Guild Mark:** In yellow on the back of his left hand.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** He has a tattoo of a sun in dark gold taking up most of his back, and a small scar directly below his lip from one of the kids at the orphanage punching him.

 **Handedness:** Left.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** A pair of gray jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with a loose gray tank-top over it, along with a dark green trench coat which he wears when he's cold, and loose leather boots. The coat is left un-buttoned when worn, but is loosely secured with a diagonal leather strap across his chest. He also wears a gray bandanna around his neck.

 **Formal:** A black suit with a pale yellow silk shirt worn underneath.

 **Swimwear:** Yellow swim-trunks.

 **Winter:** His usual outfit, only the gray bandanna is replaced with a gray scarf, and he wears finger-less gray gloves and a gray beanie as well.

 **Accessories:** He wears a pair of tinted, gold-rimmed goggles pulled up on his forehead.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Chiaro is a loving, sappy person, who tends to be very emotional. He is cheerful, optimistic, and a teasing and funny person, who is usually very playful. He can act like a child at times, but can also be serious when the situation calls for it. He is also very shy when he first meets someone, and is even shyer when someone compliments him or flirts with him.

 **Likes:** Morning, swimming, going on missions, lemon popsicles, foreign languages.

 **Dislikes:** Bad guys, unnecessary violence, the cold, the dark, and someone hurting or threatening his friends.

 **Hobbies:** Taking long naps, teasing his friends, brawling, playing cards, swearing in foreign languages so no one can understand him.

 **Quirks:** Naps in unexpected places; is fluent in multiple languages, including Italian, Latin, and Irish.

 **Fetishes:** Beanies. He just really loves them.

 **Fears:** The dark.

 **How They Act Around...;**

 **Friends:** He treats his friends like family, considering he never really had anybody besides Solas, and treasures every relationship he forms.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Being bi, Chiaro really doesn't care what gender someone is or what they look like, as long as they're a nice person with a good personality. However, he would prefer someone who is honest, brave, loyal, and enthusiastic, like he is.

 **Acquaintances:** He is cordial and pleasant to them, while remaining at a distance, because he is very shy.

 **Rivals:** He gets very competitive and teasing, and his cocky side shows itself.

 **Family:** Treasures them deeply.

 **Enemies:** Is very serious towards them, and will hold a grudge like nobody's business.

 **Magic;**

 **Name of Magic:** Light-Make Magic, and Heavenly Light Magic

 **Type of Magic (Maker, Caster, et cetera):** Maker Magic and Lost Magic

 **What It Does:** Light-Make Magic allows the user to create and manipulate light to their advantage. Heavenly Light Magic is a Lost Magic, which Solas taught Chiaro to use only in the case of emergencies.

 **Spells and What They Do:**

 **Light-Make;**

 **1.** Light-Make: Sword—Creates a glowing golden long-sword out of light by holding one hand to the side.

 **2.** Light-Make: Phoenix—Creates a huge phoenix made of white light by holding up both hands.

 **3.** Light-Make: Flare—Holds his hand up and shoots a blast of pure white light up in the air, blinding his opponent.

 **4.** Light-Make: Dragon—Creates a huge dragon made of white light by holding up both hands.

 **5.** Light-Make: Bow—Creates a glowing golden longbow out of light by holding one hand to the side.

 **6.** Light-Make: Fireflies—Creates several hundred little spots of light, which attach to his intended target, allowing Chiaro to track them by holding both hands out in front of him.

 **7.** Light-Make: Illusion—Holds both hands to the sky and can essentially create any illusion he wishes by manipulating the light particles around him.

 **8.** Light-Make: Scythe—Creates a glowing golden scythe out of light by holding one hand to the side.

 **Heavenly Light Magic;**

 **1.** Heavenly Light; Sun Saber—Holds one hand to the side, and summons a longsword with a golden, glowing blade imbued with the power of the sun.

 **2.** Heavenly Light; Cadit Sol—Raises both hands to the side. Says the phrase, "Oh rising sun, I command you to fall upon this ravaged earth and cleanse what has been made impure. Cadit Sol!"

 **3.** Heavenly Light; Sun God Form—Holds both hands to the sky with eyes closed. Says the phrase, "I am he who walks with light. Dwell inside my body, and give me the power of illumination. Heavenly Sun God, I call upon thee, Adustio!" Grants him the power of the Sun God, Adustio.

 **Weapons:** None.

 **Strengths:** Selfless, and very determined when it comes to protecting his friends.

 **Weaknesses:** Extremely shy and very nervous most of the time, and is always overly worried about everyone else, typically not realizing how hurt or weak he himself is.

 **Magic Circle:** Yellow with a huge golden sun in the center.

 **Rank (S-Class, Regular, et cetera):** Regular.

 **Family;**

 **1.** Solas Lucian — adoptive father — deceased.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color:** Yellow.

 **Favorite Season:** Summer.

 **Favorite Food:** Watermelon.

 **Favorite Activity:** Napping.

 **Quote(s):** "It's so sunny today! We should go swimming, like, _right now_." and, "Cover your eyes, guys. I'm about to light up this place." and "Sta 'zitto..."

 **Pet(s):** None.


	24. OC 24

**OC #24; FT OC, Asuyuki**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Asuyuki Rin Akabane

 **Nickname(s):** Asu, Yuki, Ara

 **Alias(es):** The Blacksmith

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** October 14th, X768

 **Guild:** Fairy Tail

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Human

 **Backstory:** Born in Clover Town, Asuyuki lived there for many years, working with his father in his blacksmith forge. But when Asuyuki was eleven, his mother got struck by a mysterious illness and passed away. His father became a shell of his former self, and eventually Asuyuki was working the forge all by himself, earning a living selling swords and the like. A year later, Asuyuki's father disappeared, and he could no longer afford his house or the forge. So he packed up some tools and left, headed southeast. He collected metals along the way, forging them into bracelets to either sell or melt down later. He eventually arrived in Magnolia, and it was pouring rain, so he ran to the nearest building, which happened to be Fairy Tail. A few days after arriving, he joined, and has been there ever since.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Short, spiky, and chocolate brown, with a few red streaks.

 **Eyes:** A light minty green.

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Skin:** Very pale.

 **Build:** Muscular, but not overly so.

 **Guild Mark:** In gray on the lower left side of his abdomen.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Has a pair of crossed black swords tattooed on his right bicep.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** A black aviator jacket, left unzipped to show his chest, gray jeans, and red sneakers.

 **Formal:** A gray suit with a red dress shirt and black shoes.

 **Swimwear:** Black-and-gray striped swim trunks.

 **Winter:** His usual jeans and aviator jacket, only with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, and he also wears a red scarf.

 **Accessories:** Has a multitude of bracelets on both arms made of different metals, which he uses to preform his magic. Also has a few rings on his fingers, and a silver stud in his right ear.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Asuyuki is very cheerful and is an optimist. He can be sassy at times, though, and also lazy. He's smart but clumsy almost all the time, and can sometimes be forgetful.

 **Likes:** Rain, fruit, animals, sweets, and hanging out with his friends.

 **Dislikes:** The sun, bad guys, spicy things, and bugs.

 **Hobbies:** Playing with animals, napping, drawing, and cooking.

 **Quirks:** Tends to fall asleep in the most random places.

 **Fetishes:** Collarbones.

 **Fears:** Drowning.

 **How They Act Around...;**

 **Friends:** Treats them like family and is himself around them.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** He wants someone who has a level head on their shoulders, is honest and fun-loving, and can make him laugh.

 **Acquaintances:** Mutual respect kind of deal.

 **Rivals:** He's very cocky and teasing around them.

 **Family:** Very loving, open, and funny.

 **Enemies:** If you mess with him or anyone he cares about, he'll get very serious and scary.

 **Magic;**

 **Name of Magic:** Metal Manipulation Magic and Heat Manipulation Magic

 **Type of Magic (Maker, Caster, et cetera):** Lost Magic

 **What It Does:** Metal Manipulation Magic allows the user to control various types of metals and bend them to their will. Heat Manipulation Magic allows the user to control/regulate body heat, and the heat of objects.

 **5-8 Spells and What They Do:**

 **1.** Quicksilver—Melts his mercury bracelets and has it slither firm his arm and flow around his hands like water. Punches with and/or directs the hot metal at his enemies.

 **2.** Golden Glaive—Melts his golden bracelets and forms it into a glaive before hardening.

 **3.** Iron Broadsword—Melts his iron bracelets and forms them into a broadsword before hardening.

 **4.** Silver Katana—Melts his silver bracelets and forms them into a katana before hardening.

 **5.** Cage—Uses a set of bracelets—sometimes two: doesn't really matter—and forms it into a cage around his enemy before hardening.

 **6.** Shield—Melts a set of bracelets and forms them into a shield. Can range in size and shape.

 **7.** Titanium Greatsword—Melts his titanium bracelets and forms them into a greatsword before hardening.

 **8.** Bronze Scythe—Melts his bronze bracelets and forms them into a scythe before hardening.

 **Weapons:** Besides his magic, none really.

 **Strengths:** Has many things at his disposal if there's metal nearby.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't use armor because he believes it restricts movement; also, fairly bad at following directions, and can be clumsy and scatterbrained a lot.

 **Magic Circle:** Silver with crossed swords in the center.

 **Rank (S-Class, Regular, et cetera):** Regular.

 **Family;**

 **1.** Yukihiro Akabane — father — missing.

 **2.** Arikutoka Akabane — mother — deceased.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color:** Red or gray.

 **Favorite Season:** Fall.

 **Favorite Food:** Apples.

 **Favorite Activity:** Listening to/watching the rain.

 **Quote(s):** "If we're jumping off this cliff, you're going first."

 **Pet(s):** Nope.


	25. OC 25

**OC #25; FT OC, Yoshiaki**

* * *

 **First Name:** Yoshiaki

 **Middle Name:** Shinju

 **Last Name:** Tasuka

 **Alias(es):** The Crystal Phoenix

 **Date of Birth:** October 31st, X768

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair:** Short, a dark royal purple with one black streak in his bangs, and falls in thick waves around his face.

 **Physical Appearance:** About 6'3", with pale freckled skin and amber eyes. Lithe and slightly muscular, but not overly so.

 **Clothing;**

 **Usual:** A baggy gray jacket with fuzzy white lining, left open to reveal his chest, a pair of black jeans, and dark brown boots. Wears a gray beanie sitting on the back half of his head.

 **Formal:** A gray suit with a light blue undershirt, and black dress shoes.

 **Swimwear:** Blue-and-gray striped swim-trunks.

 **Sleepwear:** Gray plaid pajama pants, and a loose crystal blue tank-top. Keeps on his gray beanie.

 **Equipment:** Has a katana in a sheath across his back.

 **Magic:** Crystal Phoenix Slayer Magic

 **Spells:**

 **1\. Crystal Phoenix's Screech -** Opens his mouth and blasts a spray of sharp crystal pieces at his enemy.

 **2\. Crystal Phoenix's Burst -** Brings his hands back and whips them forward, sending balls of blue light towards the enemy. When they make contact, they burst and cover the person / area with crystal.

 **3\. Cage of Ten-Thousand Crystals -** Brings his hands upwards and creates a faceted cage of mirror-like crystals and drops it on the enemy.

 **4\. Diamond Broadsword -** Holds one hand out to the side and forms a large diamond broadsword.

 **5\. Amethyst Halberd -** Holds one hand out to the side and forms an amethyst halberd.

 **6\. Sapphire Shield -** Holds up his arm and forms a sapphire shield that can range in shape and size.

 **7\. Ruby Glaive -** Holds one hand out to the side and forms a ruby glaive.

 **8\. Emerald Greatsword -** Holds both hands out to the side and forms an emerald greatsword.

 **9\. Phoenix Drive -** This spell is activated by consuming the respective element the magic is named after, much like a Dragon Slayer. Once activated, it increases magic power, stamina, and even allows the user to regenerate their wounds. It also causes some physical changes when activated; blue glass-like feathers appear on his arms and chest, and his eyes turn baby blue and seem to glow.

 **Pet:** None.

 **Guild:** Shadow God

 **Rank of Class:** Regular.

 **Guild-mark** Location **and Color:** In light blue on his left bicep.

 **Backstory:** Yoshiaki was born in an orphanage but ran away when he was seven. He ran into the crystal Phoenix, Lucentium, in the forest, and she taught him Crystal Phoenix Slayer Magic. However, two years later, when he was nine, Lucentium disappeared and Yoshiaki was forced to leave his forest home. He wandered for a long time, but no matter where he went, everyone feared him because of his strange eyes and dangerous magic. When he was eleven, he stumbled upon the Shadow God guild, who were the first people who accepted him for who and what he was, so he decided to join.

 **Relatives:** None.

 **Proffered Love Interest:** N/A.

 **Favorites:** Rain, spicy things, apples, fighting, impressing / hitting on any and every girl he comes across, and taking long naps.

 **Dislikes:** Being woken up, losing in a fight, being teased, and cocky opponents.

 **Aspiration:** Wants to be strong enough to beat Laxus someday.

 **Personality:** Yoshiaki is a very laid back person, who exudes an air of cockiness. He likes to tease and flirt, and likes to keep secrets. He can be funny but serious when the situation calls for it, and sometimes he's just downright terrifying.

 **Strengths:** Is very observant and quick on his feet, and refuses to give up.

 **Weaknesses:** Is too cocky and often doesn't fight seriously unless he or his guild-mates are seriously hurt.

 **Other Things:** Nope.


	26. OCs 26 & 27

**OCs #26 and 27; FT OCs, the twins, Chiyoko and Shuji**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Chiyoko Eri Takanibu

 **Nickname(s):** Chi (friends), or Yoko (very close friends, and her brother.)

 **Alias(es):** The Sea Goddess

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** December 24th, X768

 **Guild:** Fairy Tail

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Backstory:** Grew up in with her mother, father, and twin brother. They lived a fairly normal life, until, when she and her brother were ten, a strange sickness swept over their town, killing both their parents. Instead of going to an orphanage, they decided to run away, and were taken in by a couple of Mages from, who helped them find out about their Magic, and eventually learn how to use it.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Copper red, waist-length, and wavy, usually kept in twin tails.

 **Eyes:** Azure blue.

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Skin:** Very pale.

 **Build:** Slim and wiry, she is very quick on her feet, and can be described as willowy.

 **Guild Mark:** In dark blue between her collarbones.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Chiyoko has a tattoo of crashing waves in navy blue covering most of her back.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** A blue thigh-length Chinese dress with light green buttons, and some designs of lotus flowers and small dragons in shiny silver thread, with an olive green bomber jacket over it, and brown gladiator boots.

 **Formal:** A light blue peasant-style dress with a full, flowing skirt, and white heels.

 **Swimwear:** A royal blue cutout-style one piece with a loose, flowing, mint green, sari cover up over it, and white flip-flops.

 **Winter:** Her usual outfit, only she wears white tights, a mint green scarf and earmuffs, and switches to short brown winter boots.

 **Accessories:** She wears a silver ring intricately carved with waves on her ring finger, which was a present from her mother, and also a silver sea dragon clip secures the left side of her bangs back from her face.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Chiyoko is a very calm and quiet person by nature, and tends to keep to herself. However, if you make friends with her, she'll show her funny and witty side, and will tease and laugh just as much as the next person.

 **Likes:** Sweet things, water, fighting, the morning, playing chess.

 **Dislikes:** Being hit on/complimented, bad people, and people who are mean to her brother or friends.

 **Hobbies:** Playing chess, reading, writing, and swimming.

 **Quirks:** Has a very strange/serious sense of humor.

 **Fetishes:** She's far too innocent to have one.

 **Fears:** Large crowds/people she doesn't know.

 **How they act around...;**

 **Friends:** She typically jokes and teases friends, and treats them mostly like siblings.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** She gets really flustered and panicked whenever someone compliments her or likes her, but if she was interested in someone, they would be strong-willed, nice, honest, and protective.

 **Acquaintances:** Treats them nicely, but is very nervous around people she doesn't know very well.

 **Rivals:** Someone who can hold their own against her, and will take the fight seriosuly.

 **Family:** Treats her friends like family, so she'd be teasing and mostly open with them.

 **Enemies:** Treats them with mutual respect and curiosity at what they can do/how strong they are.

 **Magic;**

 **Name of Magic:** Arc of the Sea Magic.

 **Type of Magic (Maker, Caster, et cetera):** Lost Magic.

 **What** **It** **Does:** Arc of the Sea Magic allows the user to control any water nearby, and is limited only to the imagination of the user.

 **Spells:**

 **1.** Cresting Wave - Creates three to five giant waves and slams them down on the enemy.

 **2.** Dance of the Sea - Creates a dome of water around her and her enemy, and uses the water to propel herself around insanely quickly, aiming slices of water at her enemy.

 **3.** Tsunami - Creates one huge wave and sends it crashing down over the enemy.

 **4.** Sea Dragon's Dance - Creates a large dragon out of water and has it attack the enemy.

 **5.** Riptide - Surrounds the enemy of a tornado of water.

 **6.** Charybdis - Creates a dark watery portal and summons Charybdis. Used as a killing spell only.

 **7.** Sea Dragon's Raging Waters - Creates hundreds of smaller dragons out of water and surrounds the enemy in a swirling mass of watery claws and teeth.

 **8.** Spring of Healing - Surrounds her allies in a pool of glowing turquoise water, which heals minor wounds.

 **9.** Fountain of Youth - Surrounds her allies in a large mass of glowing turquoise water, which will heal all wounds. Takes a tremendous toll on the user and uses a lot of Magic Power.

 **10.** Abaia - Creates a dark watery portal and summons Abaia, who will attack the enemy.

 **Weapons:** Besides her magic, she carries a silver-bladed glaive with a light blue handle, which is usually kept strapped across her back diagonally.

 **Strengths:** Insanely smart, and very calm and collected; can't be riled easily.

 **Weaknesses:** Has limited control over her Magic, and is very shy and nervous around a lot of people she doesn't know.

 **Magic Circle:** Dark blue with a cresting wave in the center.

 **Rank (S-Class, et cetera):** Regular.

 **Family:**

 **-** Hisa Cho Takanibu - Mother

 **-** Yoshiyuki Tomio Takanibu - Father

 **-** Shuji Aki Takanibu - Twin brother

 **-** Norio Ryota Yakumo - Adoptive father

 **-** Aratani Kaori Yakumo - Adoptive mother

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Blue and green.

 **Favorite Season:** Either spring or summer.

 **Favorite Food:** Sugar cookies.

 **Favorite Activity:** Reading and writing.

 **Quote(s):** "Ooh, cookies!", "Mess with my friends, and you mess with me.", and "Waves are constant. People, though; people change far too much."

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Shuji Aki Takanibu

 **Nickname(s):** Shu (pretty much just Chiyoko.)

 **Alias(es):** The Flame God

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** December 24th, X768

 **Guild:** Fairy Tail

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Human

 **Backstory:** Grew up in with his mother, father, and twin sister. They lived a fairly normal life, until, when he and his sister were ten, a strange sickness swept over their town, killing both their parents. Instead of going to an orphanage, they decided to run away, and were taken in by a couple of Mages from, who helped them find out about their Magic, and eventually learn how to use it.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Copper red, chin-length, and spiky.

 **Eyes:** Azure blue.

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Skin:** Very pale.

 **Build:** Slim, wiry, and very quick on his feet, he has almost the exact build of his twin sister, only slightly more muscular.

 **Guild Mark:** In dark blue on his left bicep.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Shuji has 焦熱地獄 (Japanese for 'Inferno') tattooed on the small of his back in dark red.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** A long-sleeved red shirt, a purple hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers.

 **Formal:** He hates formal events, but if Chiyoko manages to drag him to one, he wears a plain black suit with a purple undershirt and red tie.

 **Swimwear:** Purple swim trunks with orange flames as a pattern.

 **Winter:** His usual outfit, only the hoodie is replaced by a thick brown jacket with gray fur lining, and he also wears a purple winter cap and matching scarf.

 **Accessories:** None.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** The opposite of his sister, Shuji has a very fiery personality, and is very tenacious, sassy, and witty. He likes to tease and have fun, and tends to be pretty wild at times.

 **Likes:** Napping, eating, teasing his friends/his sister, helping people, and animals.

 **Dislikes:** Snow, getting up early, people who pick on his sister, and generally bad people.

 **Hobbies:** Baking, fighting, napping, and drawing.

 **Quirks:** He naps in the strangest places.

 **Fetishes:** How well someone can fight.

 **Fears:** He really hates enclosed spaces.

 **How they act around...;**

 **Friends:** Typically jokes and teases friends, and treats them mostly like siblings.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Shuji wants someone who is strong, has a good sense of humor, and is loyal and protective like him.

 **Acquaintances:** Treats them with respect.

 **Rivals:** Someone who can hold their own against him and never backs down from a challenge.

 **Family:** Treats his friends like family, so he'd be teasing and open with them.

 **Enemies:** Treats them with respect, but tends to tick them off accidently.

 **Magic;**

 **Name of Magic:** Arc of Flame Magic.

 **Type of Magic (Maker, Caster, et cetera):** Lost Magic.

 **What It Does:** Arc of Flame Magic allows the user to control any fire nearby, and is limited only to the imagination of the user.

 **Spells:**

 **1\. Sea of Smoke -** Floods the area with walls of smoke, acting like mist and obscuring the enemy's sight.

 **2\. Dance of Flames -** Creates a large cage of fire around him and his enemy, and uses the fire to his advantage in defeating his opponent.

 **3\. Scorching Pyre -** Creates a swirling tornado of flames and sets it on the enemy. Can be used as a killing spell or as a cage.

 **4\. Blaze Dragon's Dance -** Creates a large dragon out of fire and has it attack the enemy.

 **5\. Eruption -** Creates hundreds of small volcanoes and sets them up all around, like a minefield of lava.

 **6\. Ignis -** Creates a glowing, spinning portal of black flames and summons Ignis, the Volcano Dragon.

 **7\. Blaze Dragon's Fury -** Creates hundreds of smaller dragons out of fire and surrounds the enemy in a swirling mass of fiery claws and teeth.

 **8\. Charring Blast -** Creates a tightly compacted ball of fire and hot rock and chucks it at the enemy. Explodes upon contact.

 **Weapons:** Besides his magic, he doesn't really have any weapons.

 **Strengths:** Insanely smart, like his sister, very determined, and stubborn.

 **Weaknesses:** He's very clumsy and careless, and trouble tends to follow him no matter where he goes.

 **Magic Circle:** Dark red with an erupting volcano in the center.

 **Rank (S-Class, et cetera):** Regular.

 **Family:**

 **-** Hisa Cho Takanibu - Mother

 **-** Yoshiyuki Tomio Takanibu - Father

 **-** Chiyoko Eri Takanibu - Twin sister

 **-** Norio Ryota Yakumo - Adoptive father

 **-** Aratani Kaori Yakumo - Adoptive mother

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Red and purple.

 **Favorite Season:** Summer.

 **Favorite Food:** Apple pie.

 **Favorite Activity:** Napping.

 **Quote(s):** "Hands off the pie!", and "Mess with my sis, and you'll pay for it."


	27. OC 28

**OC #28; Persona OC, Kohana**

* * *

 **Name:** Kohana Yutaka

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Senior

 **Status:** Member of the Drama Club

 **Major Arcana:** Priestess Arcana

 **Weapon:** A spiked chain.

 **Persona's Name:** Athena

 **Persona's Abilities:** Bafu, Mabufu, Iced Chain

 **Persona's Strength:** Bafu, Mabufu

 **Persona's Weakness:** Garu

 **Persona's Appearance:** A tall, stately woman with dark brown, curly hair and winter gray eyes, wearing a white chiton tunic, with a light blue, silk peplos over it, along with a leather aegis breastplate.

 **Personality:** Kohana is very shy by nature, and tends to be a bit of an introvert. She is typically quiet and reserved, and is often reading or staring off into space. While she can be quite shy, though, if you get to know her, she'll become very open, and shows that she can be kind, caring, funny, witty, and protective to a fault.

 **History:** Kohana grew up with a rather normal family life, but when she was about eleven, her father died in a car crash, and her mother became distant, so she was left pretty much by herself most of the time, and became very self-reliant. She took on a job at a nearby pet store (because she loves animals), and pretty much started to make a living for herself, because she didn't want to rely on anyone else and risk them deserting her emotionally like her mother did.

 **Clothing for Summer:** A mint green tank-top, short black shorts, and white flip-flops.

 **Clothing for Winter:** A baggy red sweater, jeans, gray winter boots, and an olive green bomber jacket with gray fur lining.

 **Clothing for School:** A short, brown pleated skirt, knee-high white socks and brown flats, and a long-sleeved tan shirt with a royal blue sweater vest over it. (She also ties a blue bow in her hair.)

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** 110 Lbs.

 **Hairstyle / Hair Color:** Slightly wavy, dark chocolate brown hair that goes to her hips, and is typically worn in twin tails / a messy bun.

 **Eye Color:** Amethyst purple.

 **Pros:** Kind, intelligent, honest, hard-working, and loyal.

 **Cons:** Shy, introverted, slightly emotionally unstable, lonely, self-reliant, oblivious.

 **Likes:** Animals (especially cats), sweet food, reading, running / biking, peace and quiet, and painting.

 **Dislikes:** Spicy food, being complimented, crowds, noisy places, riding in cars.


	28. Next Generation OCs

**This is a list of next gen. OCs I'm using on a collab story w/ KaiDreyarx. Thought you guys might want to see them~ :)**

* * *

 **Nalu;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Sakura Hikaru Dragneel, Female, Age 16 - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

 **-** Layla Sachi Dragneel, Female, Age 7 - Celestial Spirit Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Igneel Ryuu Dragneel, Male, Age 16 - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

\- Lucas Jude Dragneel, Male, Age 14 - Holy Flame Magic

 **Notes:** Sakura and Igneel are fraternal twins, which means they were born at the same time, but don't look alike.

 **Gale;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Shizu Yume Redfox, Female, Age 13 - Solid Script Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Sin'ichi Lily Redfox, Male, Age 16 - Iron Dragon Slayer Magic

 **-** Tatsuya Akio Redfox, Male, Age 18 - Metal Manipulation Magic

 **Jerza;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Akane Cho Fernandes, Female, Age 16 - Requip Magic and Telepathy Magic

 **-** Rosemary Koemi Fernandes, Female, Age 12 - Elemental Magic and Telepathy Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Kiyoshi Simon Fernandes, Male, Age 17 - Heavenly Body Magic, Telekenisis Magic, and Telepathy Magic

 **Gruvia;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Nami Shiho Fullbuster, Female, Age 17 - Water Magic and Ice-Make Magic

 **-** Shinju Mika Fullbuster, Female, Age 17 - Water Magic and Ice-Make Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Ur Silver Fullbuster, Male, Age 16 - Ice Devil Slayer Magic

 **Notes:** Nami and Shinju are maternal twins, which means they share the same birthday and look identical.

 **Rowen;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Grandine Carla Conbolt, Female, Age 4 - Sky Dragon Slayer Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Toshiaki Macao Conbolt, Male, Age 2 - Hasn't shown any signs of Magic yet, but they're waiting.

 **Elfgreen;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Narumi Ruri Strauss, Female, Age 18 - Take-Over Magic; Angel Soul

 **Boys;**

 **-** Ryota Yuudai Strauss, Male, Age 16 - Eye Magic; Stone Eyes, and Fairy Magic.

 **Bixanna;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Kishi Mira Strauss, Female, Age 12 - Seith Magic, and Eye Magic; Figure Eyes.

 **Boys;**

 **-** Manabu Kosai Strauss, Male, Age 13 - Take-Over Magic; God Soul

 **Miraxus;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Maka Yuki Dreyar, Female, Age 15 - Lightning-Make Magic and Though Projection Magic

 **-** Lissa Satchiko Dreyar, Female, Age 12 - White Lightning Magic and Letter Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Raito Tsuyoshi Dreyar, Male, Age 17 - Take-Over Magic; Warrior Soul and Organic Link Magic

 **Baccana;**

 **Girls;**

 **-** Gildie Keiko Groh, Female, Age 17 - Magic Card Magic and Fortune Telling Magic

 **-** Kohana Nozomi Groh, Female, Age 16 - Palm Magic and Crash Magic

 **Boys;**

 **-** Yoshiaki Hiroki Groh, Male, Age 18 - Destruction Magic and Disassembly Magic


	29. OC 29

**OC #29; Hunter x Hunter OC, Aouri**

* * *

 **Character Profile;** Aouri Donengale.

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Aouri Sonnnet Donengale.

 **Nickname(s):** Ai.

 **Alias(es):** The King of Sin.

 **Age:** 16.

 **Birthday:** February 23rd.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Sexuality:** Bi.

 **Ethnicity:** Yorbian.

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Kurapika Kurta - Friend and crush.

 **-** Killua Zoldyck - Friend.

 **-** Gon Freecs - Friend.

 **-** Axel Donengale - Father - Deceased.

 **-** Sariel Donengale - Mother - Deceased.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Chin length, curly, and a light sky blue.

 **Eyes:** Hazel, wide-set.

 **Height:** 166 cm.

 **Weight:** 53 kg.

 **Skin:** Extremely pale.

 **Build:** Lanky and very willowy, while remaining toned and fit.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** He has the Kanji symbols for the seven deadly sins in a line down his back.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Status;**

 **Personal Status:** Active.

 **Occupation:** Blacklist Hunter.

 **Nen and Combat;**

 **Nen Type:** Conjuration.

 **Nen Abilities:** The Seven Swords of Sin. Weapons based off the seven sins.

 **Peaceful or Violent:** Passive-aggressive. Depends on situation.

 **Fighting Style:** Graceful. Considers every move carefully. Doesn't like being caught off guard.

 **History;**

 **Birthplace:** Yorknew City.

 **Backstory:** Born in Yorknew, he grew up in a bad neighborhood, and his family was killed when he was 5. He grew detached and stayed away from people. One night, when he was 8, he was attacked and left on the brink of death. A man saved him, and took him under his wing, teaching him how to unlock and use his Nen. When he was eleven, he decided to try out the Hunter Exam, which he passed. He became a Blacklist Hunter, and now takes professional jobs hunting criminals.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** Black jeans, a red T-Shirt with a loose gray sweater over it, plus a baggy black tank-top, a knee-length brown duffel coat, and red sneakers.

 **Formal:** Black suit, with a red undershirt and gray tie, plus black shoes.

 **Sleepwear:** White tank-top and gray sweat-pants, with black socks.

 **Cold Weather:** His usual outfit, with a gray scarf, hat, and gloves.

 **Accessories:** A necklace with the Orlanthi rune for beast as a charm.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Cool, controlled, and rational, he leads with his head and tackles a situation head on. While shy around big crowds, and when first meeting people, he seems aloof and unfriendly, but can be kind once you get to know him.

 **Likes:** Reading, drawing, nature, night-time, fruit, thunderstorms.

 **Dislikes:** Sunlight, loud people, crowded places or big crowds, spicy foods.

 **Hobbies:** Drawing, reading, training.

 **Quirks:** Very anti-social, usually only goes out at night.

 **Fetishes:** Blondes.

 **Fears:** Large crowds, drowning.

 **Strengths:** Quick and agile, very smart, and nearly impossible to detect.

 **Weaknesses:** Has low physical stamina, and a low pain tolerance.

 **Other;**

 **Pet(s):** None.

 **Favorite Color(s):** Gray and blue.

 **Favorite Holiday(s):** Yorknew Merchant's Festival.

 **Favorite Season(s):** Fall.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Apples.

 **Favorite Activity:** Drawing or reading.

 **Quote(s):** "Only when you're looking for something can you never find it." And, "We don't choose our destiny; our destiny chooses us."


	30. OCs 30 & 31

**OCs #30 and 31; Gakuen Alice OCs, Masaaki and Akira.**

* * *

 **Character Profile;** Masaaki Asuhara

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (L, F):** Asuhara, Masaaki.

 **Nickname(s):** Masa, kido (brightness), taiyō (sun).

 **Alias(es):** Yoake ('Dawn' or 'the Dawn'.)

 **Age:** 15.

 **Birthday:** February 12th.

 **Astrological Sign:** Aquarius.

 **Blood Type:** AB+

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Ethnicity:** Japanese-American.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Backstory:** He was born in America, because his father (Japanese) and mother (American) met there, were married, and had his brother and him before moving to Japan. When Masaaki was eight, his parents were killed in a car-crash, leaving him an his brother orphans. They lived on the streets for a while before being found by Alice Academy and taken in.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Light caramel orange and curly, ends at his chin.

 **Eyes:** Bright emerald green, thick-lashed.

 **Height:** 171 cm.

 **Weight:** 58 kg.

 **Skin:** Tan and freckled.

 **Build:** Willowy and lanky, with a runner's build.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** He has a small two-inch-long scar across his left shoulder-blade.

 **Handedness:** Left.

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual:** Semi-loose red hoodie with small yellow cat head outlines, widely and evenly spaced out, as a pattern; has a fuzzy tan hood with tan cat ears attached to it. Wears jeans with yellow sneakers.

 **Formal:** Black suit with a pale yellow collared undershirt, blue tie, and black dress shoes.

 **Winter:** His usual outfit, with a caramel brown sweater underneath the hoodie, a gray scarf, red and gray patterned bobble hat, and yellow mittens.

 **School:** A black jacket with blue lines at the sleeves going down horizontally, a white undershirt, blue plaid pants, and brown shoes.

 **Accessories:** A yellow baseball cap with a cute cartoon monster face on it.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** He is very bubbly, optimistic, and out-going, and can be considered a social butterfly. He makes friends very easily, and is very kind and sweet to everyone. However, there are a few people (mostly his partner, Akira) that he will tease relentlessly. He is very energetic, dramatic, and funny, and loves being the center of attention, which is what earned him the nickname "taiyō" (meaning "sun") from Akira.

 **Likes:** Daytime, swimming, sweets, painting, baking, most sports.

 **Dislikes:** Nighttime, rude people, spicy foods, spiders.

 **Hobbies:** Painting, baking, singing, participating in a ton of sports.

 **Quirks:** He loves cats, and they love him, so there's always a few just chillin' and following him around.

 **Fetishes:** Shortness (even though he himself is pretty short.)

 **Fears:** Spiders; tight spaces.

 **How they act around...;**

 **Friends:** Very relaxed and cheerful, he's on his full ten-thousand-watts-of-energy mode, and is very bouncy and energetic.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Very teasing and flirty, while trying to be caring and considerate of their needs. He would also be very protective, and most likely a little clingy/cuddly. He would also want to do all the cliche couple stuff with them, and would most likely be the lovey-dovey type.

 **Acquaintances:** Acts friendly and cordial, while trying to tone down his energy levels so as not to scare them.

 **Rivals:** Very cocky and laid-back, most likely always bugging them or pissing them off.

 **Family:** Very open, just being his usual, goofy self.

 **Enemies:** Extremely serious, and an angry sort of calm.

 **Alice;**

 **Name(s):** Aurora Alice, Whisper Alice.

 **Type(s):** Special, Dangerous.

 **Shape(s):** Limited.

 **Stone Color:** Light yellow.

 **What It Does:** The Aurora Alice allows the holder to control/manipulate/create light, while the Whisper Alice allows the holder to hold sway over something simply by whispering a command to it.

 **Restraint(s):** An amber stud in his left ear; a slim dark blue metal band on his right wrist.

 **Strengths:** Very smart/ingenuous, and optimistic.

 **Weaknesses:** Insanely clumsy; hates hurting any living thing.

 **Alice Academy Info;**

 **Division:** Junior.

 **Star Rank:** Triple Star.

 **Class:** A Class.

 **Partner(s):** Akira Hayashi.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Akira Hayashi - Best friend, partner, and crush.

 **-** Yoshito Asuhara - Father - deceased.

 **-** Madison Asuhara (maiden name Ford) - Mother - deceased.

 **-** Yemon Asuhara - Older brother.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Yellow and blue.

 **Favorite Season:** Spring.

 **Favorite Food:** Lollipops and/or Popsicles.

 **Favorite Activity:** Baking/singing  & humming.

 **Quote(s):** "Y'know, negative people never win anything." and "Even if you're covered in darkness, I will be the light that pulls you out of it."

* * *

 **Character Profile;** Akira Hayashi

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (L, F):** Hayashi, Akira.

 **Nickname(s):** Aki, Kira, Ai, ritoru (little), chīsai (small), chīsana (tiny).

 **Alias(es):** Shi no tenshi (the Angel of Death.)

 **Age:** 13.

 **Birthday:** October 13th.

 **Astrological Sign:** Libra.

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Ethnicity;** Japanese.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Backstory:** Born in Japan, he lived a fairly happy early life with his parents and younger sister. When he was thirteen, he caught a bad sickness, and was severely ill. This is when his Alice was discovered, as he was coughing up so much blood. He doesn't remember what happened, but he fell into a sort of coma-like state, and when he woke up, his family was dead. He was taken into police custody, but quickly escaped, and went on the run. However, he was discovered not too long after by Alice Academy, and taken in.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Black and spiky. Falls around his ears and ends at the nape of his neck.

 **Eyes:** Amber, wide-set.

 **Height:** 162 cm.

 **Weight:** 50 kg.

 **Skin:** Very pale.

 **Build:** Very small and slim; acrobatic's lithe build.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Lots of scars on his back, plus two fresh open scars on his wrists under the bandages.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual:** Black jeans, red sneakers, and a gray hoodie with a cartoon skull on the front, with a red shirt worn underneath.

 **Formal:** He doesn't do formal events.

 **Winter:** His normal outfit, with a black bomber jacket in place of the hoodie. Also wears a red scarf with a matching beanie, and finger-less gray gloves.

 **School:** A black jacket with red lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally, a white undershirt, blue plaid pants, and brown shoes.

 **Accessories:** Wears a silver locket around his neck with pictures of his family inside.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** He is very antisocial, and quite awkward around people. He tends to be very introverted, and prefers to keep to himself, liking the peace and quiet. He has a very dry, morbid sense of humor, which most people don't understand, and is bluntly honest, almost to the point of being rude. But if you get to know him, he will reveal that he can be sarcastic, witty, funny, caring, protective, and loyal to a fault.

 **Likes:** Stargazing, drawing, reading, nighttime, solitude/peace and quiet.

 **Dislikes:** People, daytime, loudness, jerks.

 **Hobbies:** Stargazing, drawing, reading.

 **Quirks:** Often goes out alone at night to watch the stars.

 **Fetishes:** Cowboys. (Don't ask.)

 **Fears:** That he'll die having done nothing noteworthy in his life.

 **How they act around...;**

 **Friends:** He is still rather antisocial, but will attempt to open up to them, and be himself around them. Mostly sassy and sarcastic, retaining his arid sense of humor.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Very blushy and embarrassed, but probably secretly super cuddly and sweet.

 **Acquaintances:** He pretty much treats them with a wary sort of acknowledgment, not really wanting to converse or hang around them much.

 **Rivals:** Acts rather serious, while trying to be as scary as possible to freak them out.

 **Family:** Very open, carefree, and funny, he is lighter around them and tends to let loose more.

 **Enemies:** Dead serious and extremely calm, he doesn't like to show any weakness to an enemy.

 **Alice;**

 **Name(s):** Blood Manipulation Alice, Enhancement Alice.

 **Type(s):** Dangerous/Somatic.

 **Shape(s):** Limited.

 **Stone Color:** Dark red-ish orange.

 **What It Does:** The Blood Manipulation Alice allows the holder to control blood freely, while the Enhancement Alice allows the holder to enhance areas of their physical body.

 **Restraint(s):** Bandages wrapped around his wrists; amber stud in his left ear.

 **Strengths:** Very calm and rational.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't like to accept help.

 **Alice Academy Info;**

 **Division:** Junior.

 **Star Rank:** Double Star. (Originally triple, but he often causes trouble and has stars taken from him. Hī-sama and Narumi originally wanted to place him in the Special Star class because of his rare and dangerous Alice, but decided against it to protect him from scrutiny.)

 **Class:** A Class.

 **Partner(s):** Masaaki Asuhara.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Masaaki Asuhara - Best friend, partner, and later crush.

 **-** Akiyama Hayashi - Father - deceased.

 **-** Koto Hayashi - Mother - deceased.

 **-** Kohana Hayashi - Younger sister - deceased.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Red and Gray.

 **Favorite Season:** Fall.

 **Favorite Food:** Apples.

 **Favorite Activity:** Stargazing.

 **Quote(s):** "I don't fear death. I'm just afraid that I won't live enough in the time I have left."


	31. OC 32

**OC #32; FT OC, Haru.**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Haru Ai Ringo Watanashi.

 **Nickname(s):** Ai, ritoru (little), chīsai (small), chīsana (tiny).

 **Alias(es):** The Angel of Virtue.

 **Age:** 16.

 **Birthday:** July 21st.

 **Astrological Sign:** Cancer.

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Sexuality:** Gay.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Backstory:** Born in Oshibana, he lived a fairly happy childhood. When he was ten, his parents, who were both mages, were killed on a job, and Haru went to live with his grandmother. He stayed with her for three years, but she grew frail, and went to live in a nursing home. Haru decided to venture out on his own and try to make a living as a Mage, like his parents.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Curly and messy, ends at the nape of his neck, and is a light ginger orange.

 **Eyes:** Close-set, thick-lashed, and cerulean blue, flecked with bits of gold and silver.

 **Height:** 5'5".

 **Weight:** 112 Lbs.

 **Skin:** Cream-colored and clear.

 **Build:** Lithe, willowy, and small, could be described as almost feminine.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Small yellow star-shaped tattoo behind his right ear; two-inch-long diagonal scar across his left side.

 **Handedness:** Left.

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual:** Gray jeans, a black tank-top with a looser green one over it, a brown duffel coat, black boots, and a light green and white baseball cap with a cartoon dinosaur on it.

 **Formal:** Black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black dress vest, with black shoes.

 **Winter:** His usual outfit, with a gray felt scarf, and green knit hat.

 **Accessories:** A silver cross around his neck.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Very enthusiastic and outgoing, Haru is a social butterfly who is kind to everyone. He loves joking around and generally goofing off with his guild mates, and loves having fun. He can be brutally honest at times, and has no filter. He is also a thrill-seeker, and often gets himself into dangerous situations, much to the chagrin of his spirits and guild mates.

 **Likes:** Baking, reading, drawing, thunder storms/heavy rain, cats, singing/humming, dancing (even if he's bad at it.)

 **Dislikes:** Bad people, snow/cold weather, spicy food, rudeness, dogs.

 **Hobbies:** Drawing, baking, dancing in the rain.

 **Quirks:** Loves curling up like a cat and taking naps in weird places.

 **Fetishes:** Kindness.

 **Fears:** Someone he loves being hurt.

 **Strengths:** Very outgoing, and not afraid of much.

 **Weaknesses:** Can be reckless, impulsive, naive, and oblivious.

 **How they act around...;**

 **Friends:** Very light, outgoing, and numerous; not afraid to be himself around them.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Most likely very shy and embarrassed, but secretly a huge cuddler who loves to be lovey-dovey.

 **Acquaintances:** Cordial and respectful.

 **Rivals:** Teasing and most likely extremely annoying.

 **Family:** Very kind and open, teasing and overall just being himself.

 **Enemies:** Serious and determined.

 **Magic;**

 **Name(s):** Celestial Spirit Magic; Heavenly Virtues.

 **Type(s):** Holder.

 **What it does:** Allows the holder to summon the embodiments of the 7 Heavenly Virtues.

 **Guild:** Dragon Feather.

 **Guild Mark:** In light blue on the small of his back.

 **Rank:** Regular.

 **Spirits;**

 **1.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Hard Work and Diligence, I open thee! Isamu!" - Summons Isamu, the virtue of Diligence.

 **2.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Love and Charity, I open thee! Hiroko!" - Summons Hiroko, the virtue of Charity.

 **3.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Restraint and Temperance, I open thee! Norio!" - Summons Norio, the virtue of Temperance.

 **4.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Tolerance and Patience, I open thee! Majime!" - Summons Majime, the virtue of Patience.

 **5.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Warmth and Kindness, I open thee! Yuki!" - Summons Yuki, the virtue of Kindness.

 **6.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Abstinence and Chastity, I open thee! Kiyoshi!" - Summons Kiyoshi, the virtue of Chastity.

 **7.** "Appear and Protect; Gate of Modesty and Humility, I open thee! Makoto!" - Summons Makoto, the virtue of Humility.

 **Weapon(s):** Glaive with an arctic-blue blade on a slate-blue staff.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** His spirits.

 **-** Chinami Watanashi - Mother - deceased.

 **-** Yoshikazu Watanashi - Father - deceased.

 **-** Aiya Nobuyuki - Grandmother.

 **-** His guild.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Green, purple.

 **Favorite Season:** Summer.

 **Favorite Food:** Oranges.

 **Favorite Activity:** Baking/drawing.

 **Quote(s):** "They're more than my friends. You may think you can pull us apart easily, but you're wrong! They're more than my friends... They're my family! And I'll die before I let anything happen to them!"

* * *

 **Haru's Spirits;**

 **1\. Diligence;**

 **Name:** Isamu.

 **Nickname(s):** Isa, Amu-san.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Apparent Age:** Mid-twenties.

 **General Appearance:** Chin-length spiky chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes, and many freckles. Has tough calluses on her hands and feet, and wears a pair of tan overalls with a gray tank top underneath, and dark brown work boots.

 **Other:** Does the heavy lifting and acts as a motivator to the group.

 **2\. Charity;**

 **Name:** Hiroko.

 **Nickname(s):** Hiro, Ko-chan.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Apparent Age:** 6 or 7.

 **General Appearance:** Cream-colored skin, long honey blonde hair kept in twin tails, and bright blue eyes. Wears a pink long-sleeved shirt with a white pinafore dress patterned with daisies over it, and black Mary Janes. She always carries around a small wrapped present in the right pocket of her dress.

 **Other:** Very cheerful and adorable. Everyone's little sister.

 **3\. Temperance;**

 **Name:** Norio.

 **Nickname(s):** Nori, Rio-kun.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** 14 or 15.

 **General Appearance:** Caramel-colored skin, spiky cropped hair the color of dark chocolate, and amber eyes. Wears black jeans, a mint green t-shirt with a white thumbs-up on it, with a baggy gray bomber jacket over it, and red sneakers.

 **Other:** Very mischievous and the prankster of the bunch. Kind of like a fun uncle to the younger virtues.

 **4\. Patience;**

 **Name:** Majime.

 **Nickname(s):** Maji, Meme-san.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Apparent Age:** Late-thirties.

 **General Appearance:** Cream-colored skin, kind brown eyes behind blue-framed glasses, and shoulder-length curly maroon hair. Wears a simple gray sundress with a bluebird embroidered on the bottom left side.

 **Other:** Very calm and tranquil. The official mother of the group.

 **5\. Kindness;**

 **Name:** Yuki.

 **Nickname(s):** Yuu-kun.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** 8 or 9.

 **General Appearance:** Pale freckled skin, curly caramel brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Wears short black shorts, a baggy blue hoodie with a white fuzzy hood with bunny ears attached to it, and a little Pom-Pom ball attached to the back hem as a tail, and often goes around shoeless, although he has gray sneakers he could wear.

 **Other:** Very close with Makoto. Norio and Kyoshi often joke that they'll get together when they're older.

 **6\. Chastity;**

 **Name:** Kyoshi.

 **Nickname(s):** Kyo, Yoshi, Shi-san.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** Early-twenties.

 **General Appearance:** Chocolate-colored skin, onyx eyes, and cropped black hair. Wears loose black shorts, a gray-and-white striped pullover, and tan sandals.

 **Other:** Official dad of the group. Strict and protective, and definitely a worry-wart.

 **7\. Humility;**

 **Name:** Makoto.

 **Nickname(s):** Mato, Koto-kun.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** 9 or 10.

 **General Appearance:** Almond-colored skin, gray eyes, and spiky white hair that ends at the nape of his neck. Wears a loose gray hoodie, white jeans, black flip-flops, and a mint-colored baseball cap with a brown dinosaur outline on it that Yuki gave him.

 **Other:** Very close with Yuki. Norio and Kyoshi often joke that they'll get together when they're older.


	32. OC 33

**OC #33; Ghost Hunt OC, Yutaka.**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, M, L):** Yutaka Christopher Fugimori

 **Nickname(s):** Yuu, Yuta.

 **Age:** 16.

 **Birthday:** March 21st.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Sexuality:** Bi.

 **Ethnicity:** Half American, half Japanese.

 **History:** Born in a small town in Tennessee, he was raised by his mother, who was American, and his father, who is Japanese. His dad worked back in Japan, so he wasn't home a lot, but Yuu still saw him a lot. Shortly after he turned ten, his mother was killed in a car crash, and he was sent to Japan to live with his father.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Yuichi Fugimori - Father - alive.

 **-** Layla Barns (Fugimori) - Mother - deceased.

 **-** Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) - Employer.

 **-** Mai Taniyama - Close friend and colleague.

 **-** Houshou Takigawa - Friend, colleague, and uncle-like figure.

 **-** Ayako Matsuzaki - Friend, colleague, and later aunt/mother-like figure.

 **-** John Brown - Friend, colleague, and later crush.

 **-** Masako Hara - Colleague.

 **-** Lin Koujo - Colleague.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Short, curly, light chocolate brown.

 **Eyes:** Sapphire blue, wide-set.

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Skin:** Cream-colored.

 **Build:** Very lean and willowy, with a runner or dancer's body type.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Small scar on his left collarbone.

 **Handedness:** Left.

 **Status;**

 **Personal Status:** Alive.

 **Name Of School:** Nobuyuki High.

 **Year In School:** Second.

 **Club(s):** N/A.

 **Job(s):** SPR second assistant.

 **Clothes;**

 **Everyday:** Jeans and loose (typically yellow or tan) shirts/sweaters, with flip-flops or boots, depending on the season.

 **Formal:** Gray suit, white undershirt, blue tie, and black shoes.

 **School:** Brown slacks, tan collared shirt, blue sweater vest, and black shoes.

 **Swimwear:** Blue and black striped swim trunks, and black flip-flops.

 **Sleepwear:** Loose gray sweatpants and shirts, with fuzzy socks.

 **Winter:** His usual clothes, with a gray puffer jacket, blue bobble hat, scarf, and mittens.

 **Accessories:** A circular silver locket with a picture of his parents in it, along with a silver cross.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Quiet, introverted, and observant, he prefers to keep to himself and is shy around large people. He loves adventure, and scary things in general. He can be funny, witty, and sarcastic around people he knows very well, but otherwise mostly keeps to himself.

 **Likes:** Drawing, reading, going on runs, nature, spooky things.

 **Dislikes:** Large crowds, rudeness of any kind.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, going on runs.

 **Quirks:** Has a southern accent, because his mom was from Tennessee. He also likes collecting leaves.

 **Fetishes:** Blondes. Also, for some odd reason, leaves in hair. It drives him nuts.

 **Fears:** Dying.

 **Abilities;**

 **Supernatural:** Latent ESP, pre-cognitive dreams.

 **Strengths:** Smart and observant.

 **Weaknesses:** Shy and very clumsy.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Gray and blue.

 **Favorite Season:** Winter.

 **Favorite Holiday:** New Years.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Mochi and

 **Favorite Activity:** Drawing.

 **Quote(s):** "For a long time I thought I was alone, but then I realized... As long as you remember someone, they're still by your side."


	33. OC 34

**OC #34; FT OC, Masaaki.**

* * *

 **Basics;**

 **Name:** Masaaki Kase.

 **Nickname or Alias:** Nicknames are Masa or Aki, and alias is 'the King of Sin'.

 **Age:** 15.

 **Birthday** **:** February 21st, X840.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Sexuality:** Gay.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Species abilities:** N/A.

 **Guild:** Basilisk Eye.

 **Class:** Regular, but pretty close to S-Class level.

 **Appearance;**

 **Height:** 160 cm (5'2").

 **Build:** 46 kg (101 Lbs). He has a very small, cute, feminine build, and so is often thought to be a girl by strangers.

 **Skin tone:** Tan, with some freckles.

 **Eye Shape and color:** Deep-set, wide, and a deep shade of gold (whose beauty and intensity often unnerve people).

 **Piercings, Scars, Tattoos:** He has no piercings or tattoos, but he has two long scars on the insides of his shoulder blades, almost like wing scars.

 **Hair color and Style:** A bit past chin length, a messy sort of curly, and a lovely sky-blue.

 **Guild Mark Location and Color:** On the lower right side of his stomach in silver.

 **Everyday clothing:** Semi-loose red hoodie with small yellow cat head outlines, widely and evenly spaced out, as a pattern; has a fuzzy tan hood with tan cat ears attached to it. Wears jeans with yellow sneakers and a yellow baseball cap with a cute cartoon monster face on it. If he's not wearing that, he usually sticks to loose tank tops, jeans or shorts, and his yellow sneakers. He also wears a small white cloth messenger bag which holds his keys and some other random stuff, like snacks, books, and art supplies.

 **Formal wear:** He hates formal events, so whenever he's dragged to one, he avoids dressing up and simply wears his regular outfit.

 **Sleepwear:** A loose blue-and-white striped tank-top, black cotton pajama shorts, and cute fuzzy black cat slippers.

 **Swimwear:** Yellow-and-white-striped swim trunks and a loose black T-shirt when he's not in the water.

 **Winter wear:** His usual outfit, with a caramel brown sweater underneath the hoodie, a yellow-and-white-striped scarf, and yellow mittens.

 **Combat wear:** His usual outfit, though he usually takes off his hat and puts it in his bag so he doesn't lose it.

 **Personality;**

 **Personality:** He's a very sweet and bubbly person by nature, but his dark past drove him to join Basilisk Eye because no light guild would accept him. He is a mega-optimist and is always the person who will cheer up the team when they're down. He's a very fun-loving person, who is full of energy and always running around and laughing. He has a very feminine personality, which (paired with his build) his guild-mates often tease him about, as he dislikes tense situations, and hates any sort of bug.

 **How would they treat a-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Friend:** Very relaxed and cheerful, he's on his full ten-thousand-watts-of-energy mode and is very bouncy, happy, and energetic.

 **Family Member:** Very open, just being his usual cheerful, happy self.

 **Acquaintance:** Acts friendly and cordial, while trying to tone down his energy levels so as not to scare them.

 **Love Interest:** Very teasing and flirty, while trying to be caring and considerate of their needs. He would also be very protective, and most likely a little clingy/cuddly. He would also want to do all the cliche couple stuff with them, and would most likely be the lovey-dovey type.

 **Rival:** Most likely super pouty and annoyed, he would try to avoid them at all costs.

 **Enemies:** Serious and calm, while still trying to remain cheerful and light-hearted.

 **Stranger:** He's kind and friendly to everyone, so strangers are no acceptance.

 **Stressful situation:** He tries to be optimistic at all times, so he'd approach a stressful situation with a care-free attitude, while trying to determine the best way to deal with it.

 **Likes:** Candy (he's almost always sucking on a lollipop or some other sort of sweet), cats and other animals, acrobatics and gymnastics, painting, and generally having fun.

 **Dislikes:** Pessimism (ironically), bugs, people mistaking him for a girl (though he sometimes uses it to his advantage), spicy food, and lighting.

 **Hobbies:** Gymnastics, and climbing things. That boy is almost always up in a tree.

 **History:** He was born to a family of mages in Oshibana. His mother was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and his father was a Requip Mage, both of them independent wizards taking jobs alone together. When Masaaki was seven or eight, his parents were killed on a job. Instead of ending up in an orphanage or some other decent place, he was captured by slave traders and sold. Unfortunately, that's where he got the scars on his back, because the two marks were used as a brand for the person who bought him.

He served as a slave for about two years, before one of his mother's spirits managed to gather enough magic energy to appear to him and help him escape. He then led Masaaki to his mother's keys, and after he'd found them, he wandered around Fiore, trying to avoid the slavers and hoping to find a new place to settle down and get away from his past. He tried to join a lot of different light guilds, but he was denied by them all because the magic he

He tried to join a lot of different light guilds, but he was denied by them all because the magic he wields was considered "unholy", which was actually why his mother had been forced to become an independent wizard when she was alive. So eventually, as it was nearing winter and he couldn't afford a place to stay, as a last resort, Masaaki turned to dark guilds, which is how he stumbled upon Basilisk Eye, where he's been ever since.

 **Fears:** Bugs, and lightning.

 **Magic;**

 **Magic Type (Basic overview):** Celestial Spirit Magic; The 7 Sins. This magic uses keys, however, they are made of obsidian, and are each inlaid with a different colored stone for each Sin. It allows the user to summon and command the embodiments of the 7 Deadly Sins, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Lust, and Pride.

 **Regular Spells (Minimum of seven, but it would be helpful for more, say the name of the spell, then describe what it looks like and does):**

 **1.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Lethargy and Sloth, I open thee! Kisho!" - Holds up a key inlaid with a sapphire oval, which summons Kisho, the embodiment of Sloth.

 **2.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Rapacity and Greed, I open thee! Manami!" - Holds up a key inlaid with a topaz oval, which summons Manami, the embodiment of Greed.

 **3.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Indulgence and Gluttony, I open thee! Masuyo!" - Holds up a key inlaid with an amethyst oval, which summons Masuyo, the embodiment of Gluttony.

 **4.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Vexation and Wrath, I open thee! Tamotsu!" - Holds up a key inlaid with a blue citrine oval, which summons Tamotsu, the embodiment of Wrath.

 **5.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Admiration and Envy, I open thee! Koto!" - Holds up a key inlaid with an emerald oval, which summons Koto, the embodiment of Envy.

 **6.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Passion and Lust, I open thee! Chika!" - Holds up a key inlaid with a ruby oval, which summons Chika, the embodiment of Lust.

 **7.** "Appear and Serve; Gate of Gratification and Pride, I open thee! Naoko!" - Holds up a key inlaid with an amber oval, which summons Naoko, the embodiment of Pride.

 **Some Spells that can be learned later on in the story:**

 **1\. Spirit Channeling -** Spirit Channeling would allow him to channel the magic essence and powers of any of his spirits into a piece of equipment he carries or a nearby object. This can be anything, even clothing. He holds his hands over the item and speaks the words "Spirit Channeling" with whatever spirit he wants to use. For example, "Spirit Channeling; Gate of Envy!"

 **2\. Cosmic Requip -** This is extremely similar to (if you've read the manga) Lucy's star dress form. He essentially somewhat adopts the appearance of whatever spirit he chooses. He holds his hands up and says "Cosmic Requp" with whatever spirit he wants to use. For instance, "Cosmic Reqip; Gate of Sloth!"

 **Super-Awesome-Mega-Spell:**

 **1\. Gates Of Purgatory -** This spell takes an immense amount of both power and concentration and is very difficult to use for long periods of time. Most of the times when Masaaki uses this, he falls into a sort of temporary coma for several days afterward. Most of the time when he uses it, he collapses right after casting the spell, so he put a sort of fail safe on his body that prevents the spell from ending even if he's unconscious. This fail safe will keep the spell active until his body reaches its last dregs of magical reserves, so often after he casts it, they're in severe danger, and he is giving him teammates one final boost. He activates the spell by holding up both hands, creating a swirling portal of red and black above his head, with a huge glowing silver magic circle behind it. When the spell is complete, the portal opens, releasing all of his spirits at once. They form one large spirit, which Masaaki calls "Obitus", which is a large black demon-like beast, who has a very muscular build, almost like a Greek god, and stands at about 10 feet tall.

 **Magical Equipment:** He carries around a Kusarigama, or chain-sickle, which is basically a long chain with a sickle blade attached to the end, which he can throw and retrieve with a snap of his wrist.

 **Stats;**

 **Attack:** 9/10 with his spirits, probably like 7 or 8/10 by himself.

 **Defense:** 4/10.

 **Speed:** 10/10.

 **Intelligence:** 8/10.

 **Physical Stamina:** 9/10.

 **Magical Stamina:** 6/10.

 **Teamwork (out of 10):** 9/10. (He loves working with others.)

 **A Fun Stat (out of 10): Cuteness:** 10/10.

 **Physical Strengths:** Very fast, agile, and incredibly flexible. Plus, he's super tiny, so he can squeeze through small spaces.

 **Physical Weaknesses:** He tends to be pretty clumsy, and often falls out of things and hurts himself. Also, his defense is pretty poor, though his evasion skills are very good.

 **Mental strengths:** He's clever and can think himself out of tough situations. Plus, he knows how to use his cuteness to his advantage, and can often persuade people to do whatever he wants.

 **Mental Weaknesses:** Hates hurting any living thing, so he has a no-kill rule, which sometimes gets in the way on missions and often causes his guild mates annoyance.

 **Other;**

 **Pets (optional):** He has a pet bluebird named Ringo who usually flutters around him or stays perched on his shoulder.

 **What a love interest would be:** Someone who is as energetic as him, and preferably someone who is honest, loyal, and overall a kind person.

 **What a rival would be:** He doesn't really like to make enemies, but a rival would be someone who is against everything he is.

 **A quote(s) that they often say:** "Y'know, negative people never win anything."

 **Secrets:** He's not above pretending to be a girl to get his way in missions or in real life situations.

 **If this is a bad guy any chance of them turning good, if so, what would convert them:** I think there's a good chance he could be persuaded to join the good side. It would most likely be caused by seeing his guild mates do something super, ultra, mega terrible, by falling in love with someone from the good side, or by being persuaded by one of them to switch sides.

 **Any ideas for an Arc:** Idk, I would love an arc for him, but I suck at coming up with them XD

 **Anything else I forgot to mention:** N/A.

* * *

 **Masaaki's Spirits;**

 **1\. Sloth;**

 **Name:** Kisho.

 **Nickname(s):** Ki, Sho-kun.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** Late teens, around seventeen.

 **General Appearance:** A baggy blue hoodie, threadbare black jeans, gray sneakers, long, messy brown hair, and slanted sapphire-blue eyes.

 **Other:** Like a big brother to the littler Sins. He also tends to sleep a lot, and is very lazy, often complaining whenever Masaaki calls on him that he doesn't want to do any work.

 **2\. Greed;**

 **Name:** Manami.

 **Nickname(s):** Nami, Mana-san.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Apparent Age:** Early twenties.

 **General Appearance:** A tall woman with a dancer-like build, who has light honey-blonde hair which goes to her mid-back, and close-set topaz eyes. She wears a loose black knee-length dress, and wears a lot of jewelry, including necklaces, bracelets, anklets, jeweled belts, earrings, and all sorts of rings.

 **Other:** She is often compared to a dragon by her fellow spirits because she collects beautiful things, much like a dragon's hoard. Unofficial mom of the group, and tends to cuddle and fawn over all the littler Sins like puppies.

 **3\. Gluttony;**

 **Name:** Masuyo.

 **Nickname(s):** Masu, Su-kun.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** 7 or 8.

 **General Appearance:** A short, skinny boy with pale skin, amethyst-colored eyes, and short, spiked ginger hair. He wears a loose blue-and-white-striped tank-top and tan shorts, with red sneakers.

 **Other:** He is always snacking on something, most often candy, and often steals food from Masaaki's pack when he isn't looking. He's also very close with Pride, which the older Sins often pick on them for.

 **4\. Wrath;**

 **Name:** Tamotsu.

 **Nickname(s):** Tamo, Momo-san.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** Early thirties.

 **General Appearance:** A tall, muscular man, with a warrior-like build, who has cropped dark brown hair, and wide-set ruby eyes. He dresses in military fatigues and combat boots and carries around a wide arsenal of weapons in a duffel bag he keeps strapped across his back.

 **Other:** He holds a grudge like nobody's business, and whenever one of his fellow spirits or Masaaki is hurt, he turns into about the scariest thing you've ever seen. He's also the unofficial dad of the group, and worry-warts over everyone.

 **5\. Envy;**

 **Name:** Koto.

 **Nickname(s):** Ko-chan.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Apparent Age:** Middle-teens, around fifteen.

 **General Appearance:** A thin girl without much of a figure, who has short evergreen hair cut in a bob, clipped back with a silver butterfly clip, and almond-shaped emerald green eyes. She typically wears plain, flowing, knee-length sundresses in cool colors like purple and blue, with frilly white trim, and white sandals.

 **Other:** She has a major fangirl crush on Kisho, and often follows him around and continuously flirts with him.

 **6\. Lust;**

 **Name:** Chika.

 **Nickname(s):** Chi, Hika-san.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Apparent Age:** Mid-twenties.

 **General Appearance:** A very curvy, voluptuous woman, with waist-length, dark red hair worn in a fancy bun, and beautiful ruby eyes. She wears a tight, form-fitting red dress with slits up the legs, black stiletto heels, and a clear white silk wrap, and always wears the perfect amount of makeup.

 **Other:** She often does hair and makeup for the other female spirits, because she's by far the best at it.

 **7\. Pride;**

 **Name:** Naoko.

 **Nickname(s):** Nao, No-kun.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Apparent Age:** 8 or 9.

 **General Appearance:** A lanky boy with black hair, caramel skin, and wide amber eyes. He typically wears loose sports jerseys in different colors, black basketball shorts, and red sneakers, and typically has some sort of small game or ball with him, be it a baseball or a yo-yo.

 **Other:** He is very close with Gluttony, which the older Sins often tease them about. He's also a very poor loser, and will get in an argument over just about anything.


	34. OC 35

**OC #35; FT OC, Hiromi**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, L):** Hiromi Akira.

 **Nickname(s):** Hiro, and Hi-chan (which is used mostly to annoy him.)

 **Alias(es):** The Crimson Dragon. (This is often misleading and confusing to enemies who only know of him from his reputation, because he's supposed to be this terrifying and fierce monster, but he looks weak and harmless. However, he earned the nickname because of his red eyes, and the fact that he turns into somewhat of a bloodthirsty beast when he fights someone.)

 **Age:** 15.

 **Birthday:** June 4th.

 **Astrological Sign:** Gemini.

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Sexuality:** Gay.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Backstory:** He was abandoned at a young age and lived in an orphanage for much of his young life. When he was 6, he was adopted by a blacksmith, and worked with him in his forge for several years, which is how he discovered he could use chain magic. However, the blacksmith became ill, and died a few weeks after his 9th birthday, leaving him his chain bracelets as a final parting gift.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Silver-white, chin-length, spiky, and unruly, with his bangs clipped back with two black pins.

 **Eyes:** Wide and a lovely shade of light rose red. However, when he's angry, they turn a dark shade of blood red.

 **Height:** 160 cm (5'2").

 **Weight:** 46 kg (101 Lbs).

 **Skin:** Cream-colored.

 **Build:** He has a very small, cute, feminine build, and so is often thought to be a girl by strangers.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** He has a tattoo of a silver lotus blossom on his left shoulder blade, and several small scars on his arms from working in the forge as a child.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual:** A loose blue-and-white-striped tank top that falls off his shoulders a bit, with another, black tank top under it, short, loose black shorts, and red sneakers, though he often runs around barefoot.

 **Formal:** He dislikes formal events, as they are "boring" and full of people, and will almost always avoid them.

 **Sleepwear:** A baggy red T-shirt, gray plaid pajama shorts, and fuzzy black cat slippers.

 **Swimwear:** Plain gray swim trunks and black flip flops.

 **Winter:** Jeans, with big fluffy sweaters, winter boots, a blue scarf, and mittens.

 **Accessories:** Two thick metal bracelets on his wrists with about three feet of chain hanging off them, which are the base he uses for his magic and can be expanded to become longer.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** He is very antisocial and quite awkward around people. He tends to be very introverted and prefers to keep to himself, liking the peace and quiet. He has a very dry, morbid sense of humor, which most people don't understand, and is bluntly honest, almost to the point of being rude. But if you get to know him, he will reveal that he can be sarcastic, witty, funny, caring, protective, and loyal to a fault. He also has a very curious nature and is often listening in on people's conversations from up in trees or other hiding places. When he fights, he becomes rather terrifying and turns deadly serious. And at times, when he's serious, he can become as terrifying as a dragon, which is partly why he earned his alias.

 **Likes:** Climbing, napping, the cold, fighting, astronomy, animals (especially cats), heights, and sweets.

 **Dislikes:** The heat, crowds, people mistaking him for a girl, and spicy things.

 **Hobbies:** Climbing things, napping, star-gazing.

 **Quirks:** He's often climbing trees, and will fall asleep in them until someone wakes him up or he falls out. He also likes to perch in high places and watch the happenings down below.

 **Secrets:** He's not above pretending to be a girl to get his way in missions or in real life situations.

 **Fears:** Big crowds.

 **Stats;**

 **Attack:** 9/10. (10/10 when very angry or serious.)

 **Defense:** 4/10.

 **Speed:** 10/10.

 **Intelligence:** 8/10.

 **Physical Stamina:** 9/10.

 **Magical Stamina:** 8/10.

 **Teamwork:** 2/10.

 **A Fun Stat: Feistiness:** 10/10.

 **Strengths:** Very fast, agile, and incredibly flexible, with assassin-like reflexes. Plus, he's super tiny, so he can squeeze through small spaces. Also, he's not afraid to use his girlish looks to his advantage.

 **Weaknesses:** Unfriendly, and tends to run his mouth and piss everyone off. Also, his defense skills are very poor.

 **How they act around...;**

 **Friends:** He is still rather antisocial, but will attempt to open up to them, and be himself around them. Mostly sassy and sarcastic, retaining his arid sense of humor.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Very blushy and embarrassed. He may also act rather indifferent towards them at first, but is secretly super cuddly and sweet.

 **Acquaintances:** He pretty much treats them with a wary sort of acknowledgment, not really wanting to converse or hang around them much.

 **Rivals:** More mischievous, teasing and playing pranks on them, while trying to be as scary as possible to freak them out.

 **Family:** Very open, carefree, and funny, he is lighter around them and tends to let loose more.

 **Enemies:** Dead serious and extremely calm, he doesn't like to show any weakness to an enemy, and becomes very sinister and incredibly determined.

 **Magic;**

 **Name(s):** Elemental Chain Magic.

 **Type(s):** Lost Magic.

 **What it does:** Allows the user to control and manipulate chains, as well as imbue them with elemental qualities. He had control of 7 elements; fire, water, earth, air, light, darkness, and spirit.

 **Guild:** TBD.

 **Guild Mark:** In silver on his left shoulder.

 **Magic Circle:** Changes depending on the element being used.

 **Rank:** S-Class. Though he is young, he is very strong magic wise, as well as having incredible reflexes. Plus, he can be rather intimidating when he wants to be, and could hold his own against any opponent set against him.

 **Spells;**

 **\- Silver Storm -** Holds both hands out in front of him, spawning a large silver magic circle with a coiled chain in the center. A large mass of chains explode from the center of it, encasing the enemy in a tornado of flying chains that can be used to attack or restrain an opponent.

\- **Dance of Moon and Sun -** Holds out both hands palm-up, creating two small magic circles above each palm, one silver with a moon in the center and the other gold with a sun in the center. The chain on his left wrist is surrounded by a glowing orange aura while the ones on his right gain a silver one. The orange chain controls light while the silver ones is able to put people to sleep if it comes into contact with them.

\- **Dance of Ice and Fire -** Holds out both hands palm-up, creating two small magic circles above each palm, one light ice blue with a snowflake in the center and the other red with a flame in the center. The chain on his left wrist is surrounded by a fiery red aura while the one on his right gains an ice blue one. The red chain is now scorching hot and can summon/control fire while the blue one is covered in frost and can control/summon ice.

\- **Leviathan -** Holds both hands to the sky while kneeling and summons a huge silver magic circle which slowly turns black as it rotates, with a pentacle in the center. When it is completely black, Hiromi moves his hands to face forward and the portal lets loose a mass of dark purple chains, which coil together to form the giant body of a demon-like creature.

\- **Holy Chain -** He slashes the air downwards in an x, creating a glowing golden magic circle with a cross in the center. This summons a glowing golden chain, which is used to restrain enemies by cooking around them like a rope until they can't move. Once they're trapped, the chain has the ability to make the person in contact with it unable to tell a lie, so it's excellent for interrogation.

\- **Tsunami -** Holds both hands out in front of him, creating a large dark blue magic circle with a wave in the center. This summons several dark blue chains, with can summon/control water, along with a huge torrent of water, which flows along the chains, creating a swirling mass of chains with tsunami-like qualities.

\- **Chain Judgement -** This is a killing spell, where Hiromi holds out his left hand, summoning a spinning dark gray magic circle with two crossed blades in the center. It spawns a long silver chain with a slim diamond-shaped blade attached to the end. This blade flies directly into the enemies chest and wraps around their heart, constricting it and causing great pain. When someone is affected by this spell, all Hiromi has to do to kill them is close his fist, and the blade will sever the heart. An excellent move for threatening, or in a one-on-one fight.

\- **Whirlwind -** Holds both hands out with his wrists together and hands spread apart like a flower. Creates a spinning light gray magic circle with a tornado in the center. Lets loose a mass of spinning silver chains surrounded by wind, which surround the enemy and trap them. It is possible to summon these chains with blades on the ends, which would slice the enemy to bits.

\- **Blazing Chain -** Holds one hand out in front of him, creating a small red magic circle with a flame in the center. This creates a white-hot chain that Hiromi will lash out with repeatedly, creating thousands of small burns on his opponent. A great way to slowly deteriorate someone's stamina or physical condition.

- **Purgatory Chains -** Another killing spell, this is activated by Hiromi slamming his hands against the ground, ceasing a black magic circle with a pentagram in the center, which appears under the opponent. It spawns seven black chains, which wrap all around the enemy, dragging them to the ground while another identical black magic circle appears in the air in front of them, spinning to create a portal which leads to Hell. The chains can be used to simply restrain or threaten an opponent, but on Hiromi's command, the chains can drag the enemy into Hell, after which the portal will close, and the person will be lost forever.

 **\- Earthquake -** Slams a palm against the ground, creating several brown magic circles with mountains in the center all across the ground. Each one causes several brown rock-like chains to burst from the ground. These have the ability to burrow back under the ground, creating an earthquake-like feel as the ground shakes, and is one of the most effective spells for a sneak attack, because it's near impossible to tell where they'll spring up.

 **Abilities:** He can control chains and manipulate them to do whatever he pleases, like an extension of himself. This applies to any chain, even ones he himself does not create.

 **Weapon(s):** He uses his chains as weapons by forming scythe-like blades on the ends, forming two Kusarigama.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Parents - Unknown.

 **-** Ryura Akira - Adoptive father - deceased.

 **-** His guild.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Red, black.

 **Favorite Season:** Winter.

 **Favorite Food:** Apples.

 **Favorite Activity:** Climbing things/napping.

 **Quote(s):** "The stars are infinite, and they die with the rising of the sun. We humans are not infinite, so... imagine what will happen to us." and "You call me weak and harmless now, but you know my name, don't you? I earned that name for a reason. Keep underestimating me. I'd be happy to show you just how wrong you are to call me those things."


	35. OC 36

**OC #36; Haikyuu OC, Hiroyuki**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (L, F):** Madoka Hiroyuki.

 **Kanji:** マドカ ヒロユキ

 **Nickname(s):** Yuki, Yu-chan, Shorty, Cream Puff.

 **Alias(es):** Spitfire, Tiny Mountain, Karasuno's "ace up the sleeve".

 **Age:** 16.

 **Birthday:** August 26th.

 **Astrological Sign:** Virgo.

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Sexuality:** Bi.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Ethnicity:** Japanese.

 **Backstory:** He was born in Tokyo but his family moved to a small part of Miyagi Prefecture called Natori when he was very small. His mother died in a car accident when he was 10, and he and his 2 siblings were raised by their father, who was an ace volleyball player, which is how Hiroyuki got into it. After middle school, he thought about going to Aoba Josei because his brother went there, but decided against it after witnessing one of Karasuno's matches, deciding to go there instead.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Curly, chin-length, and a light caramel brown, with bangs hanging in front of his face.

 **Eyes:** Close-set and olive green.

 **Height:** 161.8 cm.

 **Weight:** 67 kg.

 **Skin:** Cream-colored.

 **Build:** Small and willowy, with a slightly muscular undertone.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** He has a scar on his left wrist from falling off a tree and breaking it when he was 6.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothing;**

 **Casual:** Loose hoodies, jeans, and sneakers.

 **Sleepwear:** Tank tops, looseT-shirts, and shorts.

 **Sportswear:** Karasuno uniform; loose shirts and T-shirts, and black sneakers.

 **Winter:** Warm, baggy sweaters with lots of extra layers, pants, winter boots, hats, mittens, and scarves.

 **Accessories:** Occasionally keeps his hair out of his eyes with two silver pins.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** A pretty anti-social and timid person, definitely more of an introvert, but can be bubbly and social around friends and family. Honest and loyal to a fault, with a crazy, almost unbelievable amount of determination. He's a very naive, clumsy, and innocent person most of the time, but when something excites him, he can be very unnerving. When annoyed, he'll become more vocal and will bicker or argue with people (especially Oikawa and his big brother Akiyama).

 **Likes:** Volleyball, food, cooking/baking, rainstorms, reading, running, manga.

 **Dislikes:** Cold temperatures, spicy food, being short, dogs, Oikawa.

 **Hobbies:** Volleyball, cooking.

 **Quirks:** Has an irrational love of heights and is often climbing things.

 **Secrets:** He's too much of an open book to have any.

 **Fears:** Drowning.

 **Professional Status;**

 **School:** Karasuno.

 **Year:** 1st.

 **Occupation(s):** Student, volleyball player.

 **Team:** Karasuno.

 **Number:** 13.

 **Position(s):** Outside hitter (wing spiker), defensive specialist.

 **Statistics;**

 **Power:** 3/5.

 **Jumping:** 2/5.

 **Speed:** 5/5.

 **Stamina:** 3/5.

 **Technique:** 4/5.

 **Flexibility:** 4/5.

 **Body Control:** 5/5.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Madoka Aiko - Mother - deceased.

 **-** Madoka Katashi - Father.

 **-** Madoka Hayami - Younger sister.

 **-** Madoka Akiyama - Older brother.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color:** Blue.

 **Favorite Season:** Summer.

 **Favorite Food:** Taiyaki and yakitori.

 **Favorite Activity:** Volleyball.

 **Quote(s):** "Even though I may be small, I can still hold my own on the court!"


	36. OC 37

**OC #37; Shingeki no Kyojin OC, Youri**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (F, L):** Youri Sokolov.

 **Kanji:** ユーリ・ソコロフ

 **Nickname(s):** Yu, Shorty.

 **Alias(es):** 3, 3rd, Number 3, Prince, King, Vulture, Crow, Tomcat.

 **Age:** 18 (854).

 **Birthday:** February 23rd.

 **Birthplace:** Shinganshina District, Wall Maria.

 **Current Residence:** Wall Rose.

 **Ethnicity:** Russian.

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Sexuality:** Bi.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Backstory:** He lived a happy childhood in Shinganshina with his blacksmith father, his mother, and his older brother. He was 14 when Shinganshina was attacked, and both his parents were killed. He and his older brother managed to make it to safety with the help of a stranger. Both boys were scarred after witnessing the death of their parents and decided they wanted to join the military to fight back against the titans. Although, Alexei made Youri promise not to do it, which he agreed to after a lot of pressuring. However, when he was 15, Youri went against Alexei and joined the cadets alongside him. They both graduated top of their class, and both joined the Survey Corps.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** So pale a brown it looks silver, straight, and shoulder-length, with sections of the sides pulled into a short ponytail in the back.

 **Eyes:** Wide-set and arctic blue.

 **Height:** 161.5 cm.

 **Weight:** 63.6 kg.

 **Skin:** Very pale.

 **Build:** Short, lanky, and willowy, but very toned. People like to compare him to a wiry stray cat.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Scars on his left collarbone, right cheek, and left forearm from flying rubble during the Shinganshina incident.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothing;**

 **Casual:** Loose shirts, tailored pants, and tight knee-high lace-up boots.

 **Sleepwear:** Loose shirts.

 **Combat Wear:** The uniform of the Survey Corps.

 **Accessories:** Wears black fingerless arm warmers (and a black bandanna across his nose and mouth when in combat).

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Youri is an extremely competitive and determined person, who has an uncrushable will. He sees titans as stupid creatures and therefore has no trouble facing them without fear. He has a very arid, sassy personality and is often getting into arguments by making snide comments at the wrong time. His most prominent rivals are his brother, Alexei, and Mikasa Ackerman. He is also a very independent, impulsive person who prefers to be alone and dislikes working with other. He can become very angry and spiteful when facing titans, considering they murdered his parents, and will sometimes completely lose himself in killing them.

 **Likes:** Fighting, training, heights, the Survey Corps, napping, animals (especially cats).

 **Dislikes:** Titans, his brother, losing, death, the Military Police, Mikasa Ackerman.

 **Hobbies:** Napping and climbing things.

 **Quirks:** Focuses on equal parts fighting and ODM mastery as well as physical abilities like stamina, agility, and climbing, earning him odd looks from his comrades.

 **Secrets:** Hates being second best at anything.

 **Fears:** Losing his last remaining family or his friends.

 **Professional Status;**

 **Affiliation:** Survey Corps.

 **Previous Affiliation:** Cadets.

 **Grad. Rank:** 3rd.

 **Status:** Alive.

 **Statistics;**

 **Intelligence:** 4/5.

 **Battle Skill:** 5/5

 **Ability:** 4/5.

 **Strategy:** 3/5.

 **Teamwork:** 2/5.

 **Agility:** 5/5.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Alyona Sokolov - Mother - deceased.

 **-** Viktor Sokolov - Father - deceased.

 **-** Alexei Sokolov - Older brother.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color:** Green.

 **Favorite Season:** Spring.

 **Favorite Food:** Blini.

 **Favorite Activity:** Fighting titans.

 **Quote(s):** "If no one else will step up to be humanity's last hope, then I guess it falls to al of us, doesn't it?"


	37. OC 38

**OC #38; Boku no Hero Academia OC, Yūhi**

* * *

 **Basic Info;**

 **Name (L, F):** Kobayashi Yūhi.

 **Kanji:** 小林 夕日

 **Nickname(s):** Yū.

 **Age:** 14.

 **Birthday:** December 22nd.

 **Astrological Sign:** Capricorn.

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Sexuality:** Ace/Panro.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Human.

 **Backstory:** Born to 2 parents who are pro heroes, he was often alone as a child but given much more attention when he developed his unique quirk. He was put through intense training in order to reach his full potential and grew to hate his parents because of that. He got into UA through recommendations, though he was determined to prove that he deserved to be there.

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair:** Spiky and uncontrolled, the color is an odd silver and it goes a little past his chin.

 **Eyes:** Left is dark red and right is a light olive green.

 **Height:** 165.4 cm.

 **Weight:** 68.2 kg.

 **Skin:** Very pale.

 **Build:** Small and feminine; often thought to be younger than his real age.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** Scars on his wrists from cutting them for blood.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous.

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual:** Loose hoodies or shirts, always long sleeved to hide his wrists, and black leggings with black sneakers.

 **School:** UA boys uniform.

 **Winter:** Typical clothes with lots of layers, scarves, hats, and gloves because he gets cold very easily.

 **Accessories:** A locker with a picture of his younger sister.

 **About Them;**

 **Personality:** Very antisocial and pessimistic due to his past, he likes to be alone because of how he grew up. He gets easily embarrassed around people and is very shy, though he comes off as just rude most of the time. If he does make friends, he's very shy around them and will take a while to open up.

 **Likes:** Reading, going for runs, napping, cooking, rain, sweets.

 **Dislikes:** Spicy food, cold weather, people, animals, scary things, bugs, the ocean.

 **Hobbies:** Reading manga, experimenting with new recipes, training.

 **Quirks:** Animals despise him for some reason. Also, he's always cold.

 **Secrets:** Knows his sister's death wasn't an accident.

 **Fears:** Crowds, water.

 **Stats;**

 **Attack:** 4/5.

 **Defense:** 2/5.

 **Speed:** 5/5.

 **Intelligence:** 5/5.

 **Stamina:** 3/5.

 **Teamwork:** 3/5.

 **Strengths:** Quick at calculations and good at analyzing opponents.

 **Weaknesses:** Can be injured very easily.

 **Hero Profile;**

 **Quirk:** Blood Letting.

 **Hero Name:** Hemoki.

 **Costume:** A horizontal striped black-and-white long-sleeved shirt under a loose black cropped top, with a ragged red cloak over his left shoulder covering his right side and arm. A chain goes diagonally across his chest under the cloak with a piece coming from the middle encircling his left arm and another around his waist connected to the diagonal one. He wears leggings, one side black and the other horizontal striped black-and-white, with the cape curled around and hanging over the right side of his waist. He wears knee-high black boots with chains crossing over them at the tops in an X. He wears special gloves that allow access to his wrist via a small gap in the center with a diamond cut out over the palm and the tip of the pointer finger left uncovered.

 **Weapon(s):** A set of curved black kopis. He prefers to attack with these and avoid using his quirk if possible.

 **Quirk;**

 **Name:** Blood Letting.

 **Description:** Allows the user to control any blood they come in contact with, including their own, and injuries on the user bleed more and take longer to heal.

 **Conditions:** Certain blood types are harder to control. Person's blood can only be controlled if they have an open wound.

 **Age Obtained:** 3.

 **Relationships;**

 **-** Kobayashi Yōko - Mother.

 **-** Kobayashi Meirō - Father.

 **-** Kobayashi Hayami - Younger sister - deceased.

 **-** All Might - Idol.

 **-** Midoriya Izuku - Close friend.

 **-** Uraraka Ochako - Close friend.

 **-** Todoroki Shōto - Crush.

 **-** Bakugō Katsuki - Rival.

 **Other;**

 **Favorite Color(s):** Gray.

 **Favorite Season:** Spring.

 **Favorite Food:** Okonomiyaki.

 **Favorite Activity:** Reading manga.


End file.
